Dark side
by Kikis
Summary: COMPLETA! Kurama morre misteriosamente. Todos ficam abalados com esse fato, porém o que pensavam ser o fim era apenas o começo. O Youko volta mais cruel que nunca após de enxergar as verdades HieiKuramaYAOI
1. Prólogo Falsa morte

Dark side 

Por kiki-chan (24/02/03) 

**Depois dos tempos de batalhas "Kurama" acaba morrendo misteriosamente. Todos os outros ficam abalados com essa repentina morte, porém aquilo que pensavam ser o fim era apenas o começo. Kurama volta a ser o youko, porém depois de enxergar as verdades no ningenkai estava mais cruel e poderoso que nunca... (Sugestões Yaoi)**

**Glossário:**

**Ningenkai- Mundo dos homens**

**Makai- Mundo dos demônios**

**Kitsune- Raposa**

**Youko- Raça de youkais raposas a qual Kurama pertence, existem lendas muito curiosas sobre os youkos... qualquer dia conto uma delas...**

**Prólogo- Falsa morte **

**Dark Side Stories (histórias do lado Negro) **

_**Vocal : Shigeru Nagahara (Youko Kurama) & Nobuyuki Hiyama (Hiei)**_

Itetsuku yami no naka  
Kakenuketa ano koro  
Uragiru koto sae mo  
Tamerawazu eranda 

_Quando eu corria por dentro_  
_Das trevas congelantes_  
_Até a traição eu escolhi sem hesitar_

Gin'iro no kami nabikase  
Yabou ni moeta

_Soltando os cabelos acinzentados ao vento_  
_Eu ardia de ambição_

Koori no kokoro tokenai  
My Dark Side 

_É o coração de gelo que não derrete_  
_Nesse meu lado negro_

Karekusa ni nekorobi  
Hitori nemuru yoru wa  
Fukushou no yume dake  
Jagan no saki ni mita

_Descansando no mato seco_  
_Numa noite em que eu dormia sozinho_  
_Via apenas um sonho de vingança_  
_Nesse meu olho demoníaco_

Nozomarete umarete kita  
Wake ja nai no sa

_Por que eu não fui desejado ao nascer_

Honoo no kokoro kesenai  
My Dark Side 

_É o coração de fogo que não pode se apagar_  
_Nesse meu lado negro_

Kawaita kaze ga fuku  
Makai de ikite kita  
Namida sae shirazu ni  
Chikara dake tayori ni

_Tenho vivido nesse Mundo Demoníaco_  
_Onde um vento seco sopra_  
_Sem ao menos conhecer as lágrimas_  
_Dependendo somente da força_

Hateshinai kioku ga sou  
Tatakai no shiin

_As minhas infindáveis lembranças_  
_São essas, apenas cenas de lutas_

(refrão)  
Samayou kokoro kizanda  
My Dark Side 

Samayou kokoro kizanda  
My Dark Side 

_É o coração errante que esculpiu_  
_Esse meu lado negro_

_É o coração errante que esculpiu_  
_Esse meu lado negro_

Rosas vermelhas... 

Eram essas rosas de uma cor tão marcante que estavam ao redor de Kurama em sua forma de Shuuichi Minamino. Era com essa cor que o corpo humano e frágil estava coberto há algum tempo, o cheiro era adocicado como as rosas, porém o que escorria de seus braços, pernas, rosto, pescoço e abdômen era sangue. Depois daquele momento o pobre Minamino estava cruelmente morto. 

O corpo de Kurama já estava limpo e cheio de curativos, devidamente vestido com o terno negro impecável. Seus cabelos tão macios estavam lavados e penteados, seu rosto trazia uma expressão plácida e tranqüila exalando paz. 

Todos estavam lá, amigos, colegas, parentes... Dizem que o valor das pessoas é medido pelo número de lágrimas que são derramas em seu enterro. Muitas lágrimas foram derramadas por ele, mas se isso fosse realmente verdade, para uma certa pessoa Kurama não valeria nada, o que era mentira. 

No canto do salão um certo demônio de fogo estava sentado afastado de todos. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão fria, mas quem o olhasse direito veria que seus punhos estavam cerrados e trêmulos. Se alguém pudesse ver bem dentro de seu coração enxergaria vários sentimentos, mas um era mais forte que todos os outros... O arrependimento. 

Há algum tempo havia conhecido o Kitsune, mesmo com todos os seus problemas ele acabara virando seu melhor amigo, a única pessoa que realmente poderia chamar de "amigo". Sentia-se bem quando estava ao lado dele... Mas ao decorrer do tempo aquele sentimento de alegria havia se transformado em tristeza... Quando ele o olhava com aqueles olhos esmeraldas parte de sua alma morria, não agüentava mais fitá-lo por alguma razão... 

Era um sentimento estranho algo quente e protetor, podia se afogar naquelas emoções, mas aquela dor impedia... Aquela dor que parecia culpa. Ao mesmo tempo em que queria fugir, queria estar ao lado de Kurama e apreciar sua presença, aquele sentimento fazia com que ele se "ligasse" à raposa. 

Quando se sentava no parapeito de sua janela podia sentir uma incrível liberdade enquanto conversava com ele... Mas realmente nunca podia estar "ao lado dele", já que ele fingia ter um tipo de sentimento, a amizade, quando não sabia se era somente isso. Mas jamais falara sobre isso com o youko. Ele morrera sem saber que ele fora uma das únicas pessoas com quem se importou na vida. Queria ter outra chance, mas isso não aconteceria, afinal a morte era o final. 

Podia ser egoísta, mas não ligava... Sempre fora assim. Fechou os olhos e trincou os dentes, não era justo! Por que sempre tudo acabava assim em sua vida?! 

Sem que ninguém percebesse saiu de dentro daquele cômodo e foi para o grande quintal daquele templo. O chão era feito de ladrilhos brancos perfeitamente limpos e no centro de tudo aquilo havia uma enorme cerejeira. Hiei colocou suas mãos nos bolsos e admirou a noite estrelada e calma, seu peito parecia ser pisoteado por milhões de youkais tamanha era sua dor. 

Olhou para a lua cheia no céu... Deixou um suspiro melancólico escapar de seus lábios e cerrou seus olhos permitindo que uma expressão triste aparecesse neles. Abaixou a cabeça fitando os próprios sapatos enquanto se lembrava de Kurama... 

De repente sentiu um toque tímido em seu braço, virou-se quase imediatamente e encontrou Yukina entre soluços com grossas lágrimas correndo por sua face. Podia ouvir claramente o barulho que as jóias de lágrima faziam ao encontrar o chão. Hiei arregalou os olhos ao vê-la segurar seu braço, mas sua maior surpresa foi quando ela lhe deu um abraço, deixando-o imóvel. 

-Hiei... –Ela soluçava –Ele... Ele... 

O demônio de fogo continuava espantado, não conseguia corresponder aquele gesto tão carinhoso da menina. 

-Ele era tão bom... Quando eu precisava de ajuda ele sempre estava lá... S-sempre falava as co-coisas certas... –Choramingou –Sempre esta-estava sorrindo, c-com certeza era u-uma das melho-melhores pessoas do mundo... 

Ela estava certa, Kurama sempre sabia falar as coisas certas... Sim, era uma das melhores pessoas do mundo, sempre tão afetuoso e gentil, todos queriam a sua companhia. 

Com as mãos tremulas retribuiu o abraço de sua irmã gêmea e enterrou o rosto no ombro dela, dessa ele ouvia o barulho de suas jóias de lágrima chocando-se com o chão. 

-Hiei-kun... –Yukina sussurrou enquanto soluçava mais forte. 

De repente sentiu a mão de Yusuke em seu ombro, ele o olhava tristemente. Tinha os olhos marejados e vermelhos, engoliu seco fechando os olhos e falou numa voz rouca. 

-E-eles vão fechar o caixão... Vamos vê-lo pela última vez... 

Seria a última vez que veria aquele rosto... Porém antes de dizer o adeus definitivo Hiei deixou com aquele corpo uma de suas jóias de lágrimas, afinal elas eram "dele" de toda a forma. 

*** 

-Hiei! 

Incrivelmente, mesmo duas semanas após o velório "dele" Hiei continuava no Ningenkai. Naquela noite era diferente, estava no mesmo templo do velório, mas desta vez olhava pela última vez a cerejeira imponente do meio do quintal. E então, de repente a voz de Yusuke o chamou. 

-Vai abandonar Yukina? Já vai embora? 

-Não vou abandonar... –Falou secamente –Só vou passar um bom tempo longe daqui. Mas... Yusuke... Como ele... 

O garoto engoliu seco, sabia o final da pergunta, antes que Hiei terminasse, ele falou: 

-Não sabemos direito... Kurama foi achado na entrada do parque todo ferido, não há pistas do ocorrido. 

O demônio de fogo trincou os dentes. Aquilo não cheirava nada bem... Iria descobrir a causa da morte do maldito youko! 

-Hiei... –Suspirou Yusuke –Por que quer tanto saber disso? Botan disse que o corpo continha uma energia estranha, algo que nos alertava a não investigar... 

-Kurama era muito estúpido e idiota. Bom demais, gentil demais... Não merecia morrer. 

O garoto deu os ombros e disse: 

-Ontem a noite eu queria fazer a mesma coisa que você, mas Keiko repetiu o que Botan disse para mim e- 

-Só por causa de uma energia estranha vão desistir?! 

-Não! Me escute, precisamos dar um tempo a nós mesmos, entende? Tudo isso foi rápido demais! A mestra me disse isso uma vez, precisamos dar temp- 

-DANE-SE! –Rugiu –Adeus! 

E desapareceu... 

*** 

-Foi interessante Kurama? 

O youko de cabelos prateados virou-se e fitou o outro com desprezo. 

-Um bando de egoístas... 

O outro sorriu divertido enquanto cerrava os olhos. 

-Ver o próprio velório esclarece muitas coisas... Foi a melhor decisão que você tomou, pode ver agora? 

Kurama deu os ombros e se levantou. 

-É claro que foi... Você sabe que estou certo Kurama, fui eu quem o aconselhei a deixar aquele corpo humano estúpido! Viu como foi melhor para você? Durante todos esses anos viveu uma mentira... Você nunca foi Kurama Youko desde que encarnou como Shuuichi Minamino. 

O Kitsune fechou os olhos e suspirou. Ele estava certo afinal... 

Estava cansado daquela vida humana, todos eram egoístas demais, até mesmo Hiei, conseguiu ver isso em seu velório. Por mais que doesse admitir a verdade todos somente pensavam neles mesmos... Até mesmo Hiei. 

Nunca havia sido o verdadeiro Youko... E esse seu lado implorava por liberdade. Nunca havia sido Youko por "eles", mas eles haviam ganhado sua decepção. Cansado de viver em mentiras decidiu se livrar do corpo de ningen e agora voltava a ser Kurama de antes... 

Todos aqueles idiotas iriam ver. Estava disposto a ser mais cruel e poderoso que antes, dessa vez ele iria conquistar as nove caldas e se tornar uma lenda maior. 

-Apesar de ainda precisar do corpo humano, será por pouco tempo... Logo depois iremos triunfar, como era no makai há alguns anos. 

-Nós? 

Ele sorriu pacientemente, como se explicasse que um mais um era dois para uma criança. 

-Eu te dei a formula para se separar do corpo humano. Tem uma divida comigo. 

-Será paga Otoyo-_sama_. –Falou cinicamente –Mas ainda... 

-Acha que eles virão? Todos são muito egoístas, nem se deram ao luxo de saber se iria querer morrer com o humano ou voltar como youko. Eles nunca perguntaram se estava feliz, só queriam usufruir da sua forma humana. Alguém veio te procurar? 

-Ninguém. 

-Então... –Sorriu enquanto pegava algumas mexas daquele cabelo. Do cabelo foi para o braço onde passava os dedos delicadamente –P- 

-Não me toque! Não será _esse_o seu pagamento. 

Oyoyo riu enquanto via o youko sair correndo pelos bosques do Makai, ainda teriam muito tempo. 

Continua... 

**N/a: olá **

**Aqui é a Kiki pra quem não conhece... **

**Pode parecer um pouco confuso, mas é muito simples a "base da história", Kurama viu que não valia a pena se sacrificar pelo ningenkai e acabou voltando a forma youko (minha favorita!) ainda vai causar muitos problemas, esse kitsune ^^!**

**Estou com essa idéia na cabeça desde o manga 19... Onde aparece o youko (pena terem falado que ele tinha cabelos louros -____-), achei ele bem mais interessante de se trabalhar do que Shuuichi Minamino... Talvez por gostar de personagens mais "sangue-frio"XD... **

**Bom, quem quiser ouvir a música dark side, está nesse endereço: letra também foi tirada de lá), junto com a outra adorável música do casal, Wind Wind. **

**Não sei quando sairá o próximo cap (estou com outras fanfics em andamento... Eu não tenho mais jeito -____-), me perdoem quanto à datas . **

**R&R por favor ^^! **

**Ja ne **

**Kiki **


	2. I Primeiro ataque

Capitulo Um –Primeiro ataque (27/01/04) 

Glossário: 

Ningen: humano 

Katana: A espada que o Hiei usa 

_Dois anos depois após a "morte" de Kurama _

Ele manuseava a katana com estrema habilidade. Em apenas um golpe havia desintegrado aquela pedra em seu caminho, suspirou enquanto limpava o suor em sua testa com a mão. Não estava suando por cansaço ou calor, naqueles dias havia recebido uma das piores noticias de sua vida... 

-Yukina... –Murmurou entre os dentes enquanto se preparava para descontar sua raiva crescente em qualquer coisa. 

Hiei havia descoberto há dois dias atrás que sua querida irmãzinha iria se casar com ninguém menos que o estúpido do Kuwabara! Se tivesse descoberto antes, que a mula iria pedi-la em casamento, poderia ter matado o maldito! Cerrou os punhos enquanto fatiava mais uma pedra, depois que Yusuke ganhara um reino e ele e Kuwabara viraram detetives para casos mais restritos estavam muito folgados. 

Podia se lembrar muito bem, todos estavam reunidos, rindo e comendo até Kuwabara pigarrear e falar "tenho uma noticia para dar à vocês...". 

Como era estúpido! Se tivesse usado o Jagan poderia ter descoberto tudo aquilo e não iria precisar ouvir todo o discurso daquele imbecil. Mas mesmo sem usar o Jagan devia ter imaginado, afinal Yukina havia começado a corar violentamente enquanto sorria para seu "noivo" com os olhos marejados. 

Sua irmã era uma youkai! Como uma youkai de altíssimo nível poderia se casar com um ningen estúpido? Como Yukina poderia _beijá-lo_, como fez, sem sentir o mínimo de nojo? 

Mas todo o seu ódio havia sumido quando ela veio correndo em sua direção e falou muito feliz: "Estou tão feliz Hiei... Nada poderia me fazer mais feliz que isso". Ela estava feliz, nada poderia fazê-la mais feliz, nem mesmo, supôs ele, a noticia que seu irmão estava vivo. Mesmo que nunca fosse falar aquela dor o incomodava... 

Quando fora cumprimentar os "noivos" laçou um olhar altamente mortífero para Kuwabara e deixou seus caninos de fora... Poderia ter acabado com a vida do infeliz, mas não o fez, um estranho pensamento o parou e imediatamente da raiva mergulhou numa imensa tristeza. Se Kurama estivesse ali teria colocado a mão em seu braço ou ombro gentilmente e o afastaria antes que pudesse fazer algo contra qualquer pessoa. 

Depois ele iria tentar acalma-lo com as palavras certas e no final iria acabar cedendo. Mesmo que tivesse uma enorme vontade de ir embora Kurama iria convencê-lo a ficar e no final mesmo que ficasse com a cara amarrada ele sempre teria um sorriso no rosto. 

Se ao menos Kurama estivesse ali... 

De repente parou com todos os movimentos e deixou a katana cair de sua mão, lembrar dele ainda doía profundamente, mesmo depois de dois duros e longos anos. Abaixou os olhos e se apoiou em uma árvore, seus joelhos haviam perdido a força de repente. Socou o tronco fazendo com que abrisse uma rachadura e suspirou, não podia ser tão fraco! O que aquela raposa havia feito com ele?! Apoiou a cabeça na arvore e fechou os olhos tentando clarear a mente. 

Mukuro... Ainda teria que passar em sua fortaleza naquele dia e teria que fazer a habitual patrulha nas fronteira... Bom, pelo menos algo com que se ocupar. 

Mas por mais que pensasse em quantos youkais estúpidos iria retalhar naquele dia não conseguia tirar aquele maldito de olhos verdes de seu pensamento! Como odiava aqueles olhos penetrantes e doces! 

Era melhor se conformar e manter a compostura, Kurama _nunca_ mais estaria ali... 

-Vamos Hiei... –Disse para si mesmo –_Ele_ não vai te fazer perder a dignidade! 

Levantou-se e pegou a katana. Lentamente voltou a pensar em Yukina e Kuwabara. Sempre que lembrava de Kurama tentava ocupar a cabeça com outra coisa e era isso o que tentava fazer agora... Precisava pensar no horrível casamento... 

-Como aquele idiota teve coragem de pedir a mão dela! –Urrou enquanto ia cortar a árvore, mas não conseguiu, as plantas sempre o lembravam "dele", olhou para as folhas verdes s acabou recordando de seus olhos também. 

Virou-se e começou a correr, estava ficando maluco com aqueles sentimentos! 

Iria voltar para a Fortaleza de Mukuro mais cedo... Isso queria dizer que retalharia mais youkais, veria mais sangue escorrendo por sua espada e poderia aliviar toda a sua tensão, não era uma má idéia. 

Correu rapidamente pelo makai e logo estava entre as paredes daquela fortaleza, Mukuro com certeza estaria em seu quarto, nada de errado. 

Andava rapidamente pelos corredores, conhecia aquilo ali como a palma de sua mão, logo chegou naquele quarto. Bateu a porta e não demorou em receber resposta, lá estava Mukuro analisando um papel, fez um sinal para com a mão para ele entrar e disse: 

-Tão cedo por aqui Hiei... 

-Hn. –Resmungou –Algum problema? 

Ela sorriu cinicamente e disse com os olhos tristes: 

-Por mim, nenhum, adoro sua companhia... É uma pena que não tenha essa mesma opinião sobre a minha. 

Hiei revirou os olhos, odiava quando Mukuro falava daquele jeito. Não era culpa dele se ela queria que lhe acompanhasse de "outra" maneira, já tentara ser esse tipo de acompanhante há mais ou menos um ano, mas havia dado tudo errado... Não tinha esquecido dos sentimentos que tinha pelo "outro", e Mukuro sabia disso, quando estava com raiva usava aquilo contra ele, para se sentir pior. Até "gostava" dela, mas não conseguia ficar ao lado de uma pessoa que lembra toda hora de coisas desagradáveis. 

-Sua culpa. –Simplesmente disse. 

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e balançou a cabeça firmemente. 

-Ainda tenho meu orgulho, tenho certeza que não gostaria de ter alguém ao seu lado e essa pessoa estar sempre com a mente em outro alguém. 

-Não estou com humor para discutir com você hoje. –Respondeu secamente enquanto colocava as mãos nos bolsos. 

-Que pena! –Rebateu sarcasticamente –Mas afinal, para que veio aqui? 

-Além de patrulhar as fronteiras tem mais alguma tarefa para mim? 

Ela suspirou e jogou o pedaço de papel para Hiei. 

-Estamos com muitos problemas Hiei... Parece que apareceu um maldito ladrão aqui. 

-Um ladrão? Problemas com um simples ladrão? 

-Infelizmente ele não é um simples ladrão, acabou facilmente com vários homens num piscar de olhos... Inferno! O estilo dele parece muito com o de... 

-Kurama Youko. –Disse Hiei rispidamente após bater o olho no papel–Deve ser algum idiota que gostou da lenda dele e está o imitando. 

-Provavelmente... Se já terminou de ler pode ver que seria impossível ser o verdadeiro. 

-Claro, ele está morto. 

-Também por isso, mas depois de viver no mundo dos humanos Kurama mudou... E esse ladrão parece muito com o youko, aquele ser cruel que vagava pelo Makai. 

Hiei deu os ombros e devolveu o papel para Mukuro. 

-Quer que eu vá pegá-lo? 

-Sim. 

-"timo! –Deu um meio sorriso –Quando começo? 

-Amanhã... Vou convocar uma reunião. Acho melhor ficar aqui, o seu quarto está arrumado. Mandei outra pessoa para a patrulha. 

-Certo. –E se retirou. 

*** 

A planta crescia rapidamente, da semente surgiu o caule, as folhas, os espinhos e rapidamente surgiu um lindo botão de rosa, mas o crescimento parou por ai. Estava entediado, deixou a delicada flor ao seu lado e suspirou, rosas vermelhas lembravam o tempo que fora humano... 

Sempre gentil, o Shuuichi... Sempre ajudava todos com sorrisos e conselhos, porém aquele não era o verdadeiro "Kurama". 

Podia lembrar-se com clareza do tempo que definiu o destino de sua vida. 

Estava cansado de fingir o que não era. A sua forma humana era muito diferente do seu eu real, era bom demais, certinho demais, algo totalmente diferente do Youko. Mas sabia que era dessa forma que as pessoas ao seu redor gostavam, tanto que quando se parecia mais com seu lado verdadeiro lhe perguntavam se estava bem. Mas havia se cansado disso. 

As poucas vezes que pode ser um pouco do youko havia sido com Hiei, mas mesmo assim o que Hiei buscava era Shuuichi. 

-Ele também... –Murmurou. 

Claro, que com o demônio de fogo era mais fácil "encenar", afinal aquela pequenina e encantadora criatura que despertara um sentimento bastante peculiar em seu coração de youko. Mas Hiei gostava de Shuuichi, não dele. 

Aquela dor o matava aos poucos, não demorou para notarem, mas resolveu falar que tudo continuava bem, nunca entenderiam mesmo. Então começou a sair as escondidas no Makai para se acalmar, se escondia atrás de um capuz para não revelar sua face. Beber um pouco e correr pelos bosques de lá o fazia sentir-se muito bem! Era um bem estar que não sentia há muito tempo. 

Foi em uma dessas escapadas que Otoyo, um poderoso youkai comerciante, por incrível que pareça havia reconhecido Kurama. Dizia que há muito tempo havia negociado com ele e nunca mais se esquecera de como era seu "you-ki". 

Aos poucos foi contando para ele o que o afligia, então ele mostrou a solução, era uma antiga magia youkai que poderia separar o corpo de youko do humano, já que ter uma dupla personalidade estava o deixando louco. Mesmo tendo algumas coisas em comum as duas personalidades eram muito diferentes e seu lado youkai era mais forte e não poderia mudar, as pessoas gostavam do ningen, não dele de verdade e aquela, aquilo martelava continuamente sua mente... 

Gostavam do ningen, _não dele_... 

E aquilo se transformou em solidão... Não agüentava mais isso. 

Simulou sua morte, tudo perfeito, ergueu uma proteção contra o jagan de Hiei e assistiu seu velório. Podia ter sido triste no começo, mas a dor maior foi depois. 

Como se não bastasse descobrir que todos os que o rodeavam eram egoístas e só queriam Shuuichi por perto para beneficio próprio ninguém teve a ligeira idéia de que ele fosse voltar como youkai... Mas é claro! Ninguém nunca se importou em perguntar se ele estava feliz de ser ningen e se iria morrer definitivamente como um. Portanto ninguém veio procura-lo... Tudo bem, se não se importavam, não iria se importar também. 

Aprendeu a olhar com ódio todos aqueles idiotas, mas não conseguia ter total raiva de um deles... 

Hiei. 

-Kurama? 

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos por uma voz não muito agradável. Era Otoyo. Havia se aliado a ele como pagamento, roubava sem revelar sua identidade para o seu "sócio", mas aquele youkai ridículo queria bem mais que uma simples "aliança". 

Ele soltou os longos cabelos castanhos do rabo de cavalo alto em sua cabeça e fechou os olhos negros esperando uma resposta da raposa. 

-Kurama? Tudo bem? 

-Se saísse de minha frente eu poderia estar melhor. –Falou com desprezo. 

Otoyo sorriu, odiava aquele sorriso malicioso com todas as suas forças! Mas em breve se livraria dele... O feitiço para separar corpos custava muita energia, ainda não havia se recuperado por completo, mas quando o atual ciclo lunar acabasse estaria com sua força total. 

-Está mentido meu querido Youko. 

-É mesmo? –Sorriu cinicamente enquanto cruzava os braços –Por acaso tem um jagan para olhar em minha mente e não avisou? 

-Bem que você gostaria, não é? Assim ficaria mais parecido com um tal demônio de fogo. 

-Não sei do que está falando. 

-Está tão cínico hoje, querido! –Riu –Mas eu o adoro assim. 

Kurama o fuzilou com seus orbes dourados e penetrantes. 

-Não sou seu "querido". 

-Claro que não! –Riu novamente enquanto se aproximava do kitsune, tocou seu braço levemente enquanto lambia os lábios com desejo. 

-Não me toque seu idiota. 

-Ah Kurama... Só sirvo quando está muito necessitado, mas não me importo com isso, você é algo irrecusável. 

Ele estava provocando... 

-Essa cara emburrada somente te deixa adorável! 

Sem aviso várias plantas envolveram todo o corpo daquele youkai estúpido. Mesmo que os vegetais apertassem mais o sorriso não saia daquele rosto! Tinha a mesma expressão irritante de sempre. 

-Escute aqui: Não sou brinquedinho de ninguém! Youko kurama só pertence a si mesmo! –Falou enquanto cortava o rosto de Otoyo com suas garras. 

-Vai me matar Kurama? Esqueceu que se me matar agora vai voltar a ser humano? Sabe que se tivesse morrido de verdade como "Shuuichi" não teria voltado a ser youko. 

O youko apenas se virou, rapidamente as plantas abandonaram Otoyo. 

-Isso mesmo Kurama... Coopere. 

-Cale a boca youkai estúpido! Você não poderá me controlar por muito mais tempo, sabe disso. 

-Claro que sei, por isso já me preparei para morrer. 

-Graças a Inari! Vai ser uma das poucas coisas inteligentes que você já fez! –E saiu de lá, não agüentava mais aquele idiota no seu pé. Adorava muito a vida de youko, somente Otoyo fazia aquilo não ser tão agradável. 

Pegou o seu capuz e se preparou para dar uma volta, poderia passar perto da fortaleza de Mukuro para programar melhor seu próximo roubo. 

Inconscientemente sempre odiou aquela mulherzinha irritante, talvez por isso tinha tanto prazer em roubar dentro de seus domínios. Imaginar a cara dela recebendo a noticia de que tudo fora levado e todos os homens estavam mortos era muito agradável. 

Logo estava em frente as muralhas daquela fortaleza, podia sentir uma grande concentração de pessoas lá dentro. Normalmente as coisas eram mais calmas, deixou um sorriso malicioso dominar seus lábios, aquilo era por causa do "novo ladrão". 

-Mukuro-sama está realmente nervosa... –Falou uma voz. 

Kurama se escondeu nas sombras para ouvir melhor a conversa, quer dizer que a idiota estava nervosa? Que adorável! 

-Ela até convocou uma reunião. Mas dessa vez vamos pegar esse ladrãozinho! 

-Vamos? 

-Sim, Mukuro-sama vai mandar seu melhor homem, Hiei-sama. 

De repente tudo parou... Ela iria mandar Hiei para acabar com ele?! 

-A reunião será a amanhã a tarde, não é? 

-Sim Takeda... Mas esqueça! Você não vai entrar! 

Kurama cerrou os punhos enquanto se afastava dali... Quer dizer que ela mandaria Hiei? Então ele ainda era vassalo da idiota... Havia pensado que ele fora mais esperto, mas continuava tolo. 

Depois de dois anos iria se encontrar com ele... Era estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo que sentia tristeza um sentimento de ansiedade o dominava, seria muito divertido apesar de tudo. 

De repente sua mente começou a funcionar. Poderia atacar naquele momento, aquela jogada de reunião era uma armadilha, Mukuro tinha esperanças de que se ele pensasse que todos estavam concentrados em um só lugar iria atacar, mas com certeza haveria algo o esperando. Mas de qualquer forma roubar algo que não estivesse muito bem guardado não fazia seu estilo. 

Teve uma idéia interessante... Na sua cabeça um plano começou a se arquitetar automaticamente e logo tinha a diversão garantida para o dia inteiro. 

Mukuro iria ver. 

*** 

-O QUE?! –Exclamou Mukuro levantando da mesa. 

-M-Mukuro-sama é-é que- -Tentou falar o empregado. 

Hiei deu um meio sorriso e se levantou da mesa, falando: 

-Agora é minha vez, não é Mukuro? 

O tal ladrão havia atacado novamente quando todos menos esperavam, a noticia da reunião devia ter vazado, fazendo-o mudar seus planos. 

-Como você pode estar tão tranqüilo Hiei?! 

-Se um de seus soldados incompetentes deixaram escapar a noticia devia estar se preocupando em como melhor a disciplina deles. Agora –Sorriu –É minha vez de brincar. 

E saiu. Iria ser muito interessante. 

Continua... 

**N/a: Olá novamente! ^^ **

**Bom, cá estou eu as seis horas da manhã terminando esse cap XDD **

**Foi muito interessante de escrever! Eu sei que foi curtinho, mas ficaria muito longo se colocasse todo o "primeiro encontro" de Hiei e Kurama agora, tadinho do Hiei XDDD *kiki malvada, fica se divertindo imaginando o Hiei sofrendo* **

**Agora, as reviews (obrigada, muito obrigada por apoiarem ^__^!) **

**Kaoru: ^^! Obrigada por ler! Hai, a música (apesar de triste) é linda. **

**Oba! Realmente yaoi é muito legal, tem uns ruizinhos -___-, mas nada é perfeito ^^'''' E que bom que gostou da fanfic! Ja ne! **

**Shampoo Sakai: Essa música também é muito boa! Só que Dark Side combinava mais com o fanfic e resolvi colocar assim ^^ Obrigada pelo elogio a fanfic ^______^! **

**Hai -___- ter um monte de fanfics enroladas é horrível, principalmente quando só falta mais dois caps pra uma acabar e você não consegue escrever @___@**

**Ja ne! **

**Saori San: Obrigada Saori-sama! Que bom que não achou o texto confuso, eu fiquei com medo que isso acontecesse @___@ **

**Sim, na verdade, Yusuke é detetive ao mesmo tempo que tem um reino no makai, então está numa situação bem confortável ^^! **

**Ja ne! **

**Pronto ^^! **

**Bom, como num vou escrever nesse fim de semana ____-, o próximo cap sem previsões! Gomen!!! **

**Acho que vou terminando por aki! **

**Até o próximo cap... **

**Kiki **


	3. II Destino traçado

Dark Side por Kiki-chan

**Cap 2- Destino traçado _(07/04/04 O___O)_**

**Samayou kokoro kizanda  
My Dark Side**

_**É o coração errante que esculpiu**_**  
_Esse meu lado negro_**

-Vocês! –Gritou para os homens da direita enquanto apontava para um lado –Vão para lá! Temos que cercá-lo! 

Kurama sorriu enquanto ouvia as vozes ao redor da torre onde estava. Por trás do capuz seus olhos dourados brilhavam como duas jóias, fazia tempo que não sentia tanta adrenalina. E gostava disso. Passara tanto tempo parado que havia se esquecido o quão era prazerosa a sensação de ter todos com temor de sua imagem, mas o dono daquela voz não tinha medo, e era isso que o deixava ansioso. 

Sentia um gostoso arrepio correr sua espinha quando ouvia aquela voz grave com uma pontada de diversão. Tirou o capuz e cruzou os braços fitando suas plantas venenosas de um lado, estavam crescendo rapidamente... Aquilo era ótimo, mas não seria essas que iria usar contra "ele", seu objetivo não era matá-lo. 

Com um simples pensamento as outras plantas mais úteis contra "ele" se enrolaram em seu braço, estava bem firmes... Perfeito. Deu um sorriso satisfeito e as plantas largaram-no. 

De repente ouviu a porta da torre sendo arrombada, três jovens entravam com espadas na mão. Que ridículos... Achavam que uma espadinha iria acabar com o grande Youko Kurama. Ledo engano! Cobriu seu rosto novamente e os esperou, os três eram patéticos, tinham a pele esverdeada e os olhos de um tom lilás particularmente estranho. Ofegavam enquanto gotas de suor rolavam lentamente por suas faces; 

-S-Saia imediatamente daqui! –Falou o mais baixo. 

Kurama teve vontade de dar uma enorme gargalhada na frente daqueles moleques ignorantes. Às vezes os youkais podiam ser tão estúpidos... Num estalar de dedo as suas plantas investiram contra eles, porém um dos demônios conseguiu escapar por pouco. Ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto via-o se levantar com dificuldade, aquele merecia uma certa atenção, não eram todos que resistiam contra suas plantas... 

O rapazinho correu em sua direção empunhando a espada, iria se defender, porém viu Hiei na porta. 

Estava tão distraído que só se desviou do garoto no último segundo e sua capa foi rasgada aos poucos, mas mesmo assim o jovem foi morto antes que o seu rosto se revelasse. 

-Idiotas... –Murmurou Hiei –Acho que eu terei que acabar com você pessoalmente. 

O youko somente deixou que sua identidade ficasse a mostra. Quando não sobrava nenhum fragmento do tecido encardido e pesado, e sorriu. 

-Quanto tempo... Hiei. 

Os olhos do demônio de fogo se arregalaram, não podia ser verdade... Aquela figura de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados estava em sua frente com os braços cruzados e um sorriso irônico nos lábios. Suas mãos começaram a tremer e então deixou a katana cair no chão de pedras, causando eco. Parecia que borboletas voavam em seu estomago, seu coração oscilava entre a alegria e a surpresa. Todos os sentimentos começavam a se misturar, semelhante que um grande furacão, estas emoções acabavam com toda a resistência que havia desenvolvido desde a "morte" de Kurama. 

Sua cabeça começava a girar rapidamente, tudo se misturava naquele momento... Flashs começaram a passar por sua cabeça, o enterro, momentos de felicidade e riso, as lutas... Aquele sorriso calmo, os olhos verdes e brilhantes que cintilavam quando a raposa tinha alguma idéia ou sentia alguma emoção forte... Aqueles momentos tão singelos, porém mágicos onde os dois conversavam ou lutavam lado a lado...Tudo. E agora tinha o próprio na forma que sempre o fascinou. 

Mas algo estava diferente... 

Seus olhos estavam tremendamente diferentes. Mesmo que os orbes dourados nunca tivessem o calor das esmeraldas, nunca tiveram aquela expressão tão cruél. Respirou fundo, tentando falar, mas sua voz não saia ou era fraca demais para ser ouvida, cerrou os punhos com nervosismo e perguntou timidamente: 

-K-Kurama...? V-você... 

O youko examinou melhor aquela criatura. Ficava tão adorável nervoso. Alguns sentimentos começavam a ficar mais fortes, mas a raiva era maior que tudo aquilo. 

-Estou vivinho Hiei, como pode ver. 

Sim, podia ver muito bem. Engoliu seco e perguntou ainda nervoso. 

-C-como... Por que está aqui? 

O olhar do youko se tornou extremamente sombrio e o sorriso desmanchou-se. Ele começou a caminhar lentamente em direção a ele. 

-Gostaria que eu não estivesse aqui, não é? 

-Não foi isso que quis dizer! 

Fechou os olhos extremamente irritado e perguntou: 

-Achou que eu iria morrer como humano? 

Hiei deu um passo para trás assustado. Sua cabeça estava confusa e não sabia o que dizer, por que Kurama estava ali? E se tinha voltado... Por que ninguém havia o avisado?! 

-N-não sei Kurama... É que gostava tanto de ser human- 

-ALGUÉM já perguntou se eu gostava? 

-Iie... Demo... 

-Como eu suspeitava... –Murmurou e escapou uma pequena risada de seus lábios –Que tal continuar o que ia fazer antes? 

-NANI?! Está louco?! Eu vou levá-lo a- 

-Eu não vou a lugar nenhum –Falou calmamente enquanto invocava uma planta –Não queria se livrar de mim? 

-Eu não ou lutar com você agora... Fale idiota! O que está acontecendo? 

-Já falamos demais. 

O youko saltou e investiu contra Hiei que se encontrava perplexo diante de toda a situação. Aquele não era o Kurama de sempre! Deviam ter feito algo com ele, o verdadeiro nunca faria isso. 

-O que fizeram com você?! –Perguntou enquanto se desviava do ataque dele. 

Ele balançou a cabeça enquanto transformava um vegetal em uma espada, olhou de relance para seu adversário e falou friamente. 

-A pergunta correta seria: "O que não fizeram com você". 

-O que está dizendo?! Sempre fizemos tudo por você, sempre! Nós nos importávamos com você. 

-Cale-se! Vocês se importavam com "Shuuichi", não com "Kurama". 

-Mas é a mesma coisa! –Gritou impaciente enquanto pulava para o outro lado. 

Kurama balançou a cabeça: 

-Não é Hiei... E vou te mostrar como. 

Fechou os olhos e invocou as plantas, elas iam rastejando como cobras e logo envolveram os braços, os pulsos e os tornozelos de Hiei. Ele se debateu, mas estava muito bem preso, era impossível de se soltar... Grunhiu olhando para o youko que apreciava o seu sofrimento friamente de braços cruzados. 

-O que está fazendo?! Para que isso Kurama? 

-Para mostrar que não é a mesma coisa... É divertido ficar assim? 

-Pare com essa brincadeira estúpida! –Disse irritado –Olhe, vamos falar com calma. 

-Pode falar, estou perfeitamente acomodado. –Disse enquanto se sentava em um canto. 

Hiei se debateu mais uma vez enquanto fitava os orbes indiferentes dele... Estava definitivamente estranho e não sabia o porquê. Tentou se concentrar, mas era impossível, todos seus pensamentos estavam revirados e nunca iria conseguir limpar sua cabeça e pensar, Kurama não deixava. Na verdade, durante esses dois longos e sofridos anos ele nunca havia deixado. 

De repente sentiu as plantas apertando mais seus pulsos, cerrou os olhos e sentiu que aquilo estava criando espinhos. Mas o que diabos a raposa estava fazendo?! Ela nunca o machucaria. Ao contrário. Sempre havia o ajudado com ferimentos. 

-Dói, não é Hiei? 

-Kuso... –Murmurou. 

O youko se levantou indo a direção ao demônio de fogo e segurou seu queixo fazendo com que olhasse diretamente para ele. 

-Por que est- 

Mas não pode completar a frase, pois sentiu os lábios do Kitsune contra os seus num gesto ousado. Arregalou os olhos sentindo sua língua aveludada invadir sua boca causando calafrios por todo o seu corpo. Lentamente suas pálpebras cederam àquele prazeroso contato e se fecharam, mas quando iria começar a responder, o Youko mordeu seus lábios com força fazendo que surgisse um fio de sangue correndo pelo canto de sua boca. 

-Nani? –Murmurou com a voz fraca. 

O Youko se afastou um pouco limpando o pouco de sangue que havia ficado em seu rosto, então perguntou. 

-Ainda acha que é a mesma coisa Hiei? 

-Pare com isso! 

-Tão egoístas... 

-Não te entendo! Se não parar... 

-Você vai me bater? –Debochou dando um meio sorriso. 

Hiei sentiu uma pontada estranha nos lugares onde estava preso. Olhou para o lado e viu que os espinhos cresciam e a planta começava a se mover, fazendo com que sua carne se rasgasse. Seu sangue caia no chão e escorria pelo seu corpo, mas Kurama continuava impassível. 

-Vocês são tão egoístas a ponto de nem perceber o por quê de minha ira... 

-Do que está falando?! 

-Ainda não descobriu? 

As plantas apertaram mais Hiei. Tentou ignorar o incomodo, mais sentiu que os espinhos cresciam e o vegetal começava a rumar para seu pescoço. Não podia fica parado, ou morreria, assim abriu seu jagan, uma aura o rodeou e conseguiu se livrar dos espinhos incômodos. 

-Acho melhor você parar Kitsune... –Falou com ódio –Já está passando dos limites. 

-É mesmo? –Disse suavemente e uma neblina o envolveu –Você pode machucar Kurama, mas será que... –Aquele corpo de humano saiu da fumaça e ele abriu os olhos verdes –Conseguiria machucar Shuuichi? 

O demônio de fogo ficou estático. 

Não podia ser. 

Seu coração acelerou de repente, milhares de gostas de suor brotaram de sua testa e começaram a descer, escorregando pelo seu rosto pálido. Aquela cabeleira ruiva e orbes esmeraldas eram tão fascinantes. Depois de tanto tempo ser poder sequer ver aquilo sentiu todas aquelas emoções aflorarem em seu peito com a mesma intensidade que elas tinham na época em que ele estava "vivo".

Shuuichi afastou uma mecha de seu rosto e possuiu os lábios de Hiei delicadamente, como era característico do humano. Logo se libertou nas plantas, seu único apoio eram os braços do ningen. Suspirou ao sentir o perfume de rosas do cabelo, naquele instante se deu conta de o quando sentia falta daquilo. 

Kurama sentiu o corpo do youkai relaxar, estava conseguindo o que queria... Confundi-lo. Suas mãos migraram para sua cabeça e começou a afagar os cabelos escuros com carinho enquanto apoiava sua cabeça no ombro do koorime. O deitou suavemente no chão e se ergueu, se debruçando em cima dele. Jogou os cabelos ruivos para trás e deu um sorriso extremamente triste. 

-Acha que deveria ser sempre assim Hiei? 

O youko se aproximou de seu ouvido e murmurou: 

-Mas não é... Vocês nunca me perguntaram o que eu queria ou se queria aquilo, eram egoístas demais... –Se reclinou novamente roçando os lábios de Hiei nos seus -Está ouvindo? –Perguntou enquanto beijava a base de seu pescoço –Consegue sentir... A minha dor?! –E voltou a ser youko rapidamente enfiando suas garras na cintura dele. 

Hiei prendeu a respiração ao sentir ser perfurado. Com desespero, procurou sua katana apalpando o chão, mas ela estava longe. A pegou com o poder do jagan e feriu-o no ombro fazendo com que ele se afastasse rapidamente. Mas logo que viu o liquido rubro escorrer, tingindo as vestes brancas do Youko de vermelho se arrependeu de ter feito aquilo. 

-Decidiu agir? –Riu –Finalmente... Eu também adoro joguinhos. 

-Dame... –Falou apertando a katana em suas mãos. 

-Eu não vou parar agora! Ataque! 

Os dois investiram um contra o outro ao mesmo tempo, Kurama tornou a fincar suas garras em Hiei, mas o outro atravessou sua barriga com sua espada. Não ia deixar que o youko o matasse. 

De repente alguns homens de Mukuro começaram a chegar ao salão, Hiei retirou a katana de dentro da raposa que lambia suas garras ensangüentadas. 

Kurama ergueu levemente os olhos e viu aquele bando de homens estáticos na porta. Comandou seus vegetais para atacarem o que estavam na frente e olhou de esgueira para o demônio de fogo atônito, sorriu de leve. 

-Até mais ver Hiei... –Murmurou enquanto fugia segurando seu ferimento. 

O salão tinha um odor adocicado de sangue, aquele líquido rubro estava por todo o lugar e foi em cima dele que Hiei caiu rodeado por soldados. 

-HIEI-SAMA! –Gritavam os que conseguiam se livrar dos vegetais. 

*** 

Apesar de suas pálpebras pesarem e sua cabeça girar, Kurama não parava de fugir. Estava muito ofegante e ferido pela ligeira luta, cerrou os olhos tentando ignorar a dor para continuar, mas acabou caindo em frente a uma árvore. Encostou a cabeça em seu tronco e tentou descansar, ainda segurava o ferimento que sangrava continuamente, deu um pequeno sorriso, quem diria que seria ferido por Hiei! Mas ele havia começado... Precisava descontar todo seu ódio nas pessoas que haviam provocado aquele sentimento tão amargo. 

-Sabia que estaria aqui. 

Aquela voz era a última coisa que queria escutar. Sentiu os braços de Otoyo rodearem seu pescoço e torceu o nariz com repulsa. 

-Faça o que quiser Kurama... Dessa vez não conseguirá reagir, olhe que estado lastimável que ficou! Não gosto das minhas coisas assim... 

-Eu não sou seu... 

Otoyo sorriu divertido enquanto suas mãos se dirigiam para a base das orelhas dele começou a afagá-las. Mas parou com um rosnado ameaçador do outro que voltou para sua forma de raposa. 

-Ora ora... Acredito que assim fique mais fácil suportar a dor. –E o pegou colo, apesar do Youko insistir em se esquivar ou se espremer contra a arvore para não ser pego, mas nada disso adiantava. 

Otoyo analisou o ferimento rapidamente e tentou acariciar a cabeça do youkai para aliviar sua dor, entretanto só conseguiu um rosnado como resposta. Riu baixinho vendo que o máximo que Kurama poderia fazer era rosnar e continuou a acariciá-lo sem ligar para reclamações, não era sempre que tinha essa chance. 

Era humilhante ser carregado pelo youkai... Mas o youko não tinha forças para absolutamente nada e então ficou quieto. 

-Isso mesmo Kurama, seja uma boa raposa. 

*** 

Resmungou e se remexeu um pouco na cama macia. Respirar era uma atividade completamente dolorida e sua cintura latejava assim como sua cabeça. Estava tremendamente fraco e ferido. 

Remexeu-se mais uma vez tentando achar uma boa posição, não conseguia, bom, pelo menos uma coisa estava certa em naquele momento, não iria ficar mais deitado. Abriu os olhos rubros e sua primeira visão foi Mukuro o olhando com um misto de preocupação e dúvida. 

-Olá bela adormecida. –Falou recuperando o cinismo. 

-Hn. –Resmungou virando-se para o outro lado. 

-Está melhor, rabugento como sempre! 

-Me poupe de suas palavras tão "gentis"... Como vim parar aqui? 

A expressão dela se tornou cansada e perguntou, sendo bem direta: 

-Foi ele, não foi? 

O demônio de fogo fez uma careta e encarou o teto. 

-Não sei do que está falando. 

Mukuro revirou os olhos e se debruçou na cama com o semblante sério, ele estava sendo muito teimoso. Ela não era idiota, pelos ferimentos e pela noite que Hiei havia ficado em coma pode perceber. Em seu sono ele delirava falando aquele nome repetidas vezes junto à palavra "não". 

-Eu sabia que ele não iria acabar ali Hiei... Youkos, ficando "bonzinhos" ou não, nunca abandonam completamente sua natureza. 

-Como v- 

Ela suspirou voltando a se erguer, cruzou os braços e continuou: 

-Não sou idiota Hiei! Esses ferimentos tinham um entorpecente de uma planta que só youkos conseguem cultivar e além do mais falou o nome dele durante esses dois dias que dormiu... Só não entendo porque ele iria te ferir. 

-Cale-se. –Rangeu entre os dentes. 

-Eu sou sua superior, não pode me mandar calar a boca. Escute, eu vou te tirar desse caso. 

-O QUE?! 

-Isso só vai te machucar Hiei! Eu o PROIBO de ir atrás dele ou... 

-Ou? 

-Estará exilado por tempo indeterminado! Escute Hiei, eu só quero o seu bem, nem que para isso eu tenha que impor ordens como estas. 

Hiei abaixou a cabeça e se sentou, logo em seguida tirou os cobertores e se vestiu sem nenhum pudor. Ainda estava dolorido, mas não se importava com isso, NINGUÉM mandava nele de fato! Olhou para Mukuro com raiva e desprezo. 

-NINGUÉM me proíbe de NADA! 

-HIEI! –Ela se levantou indo atrás dele. 

-Estou exilado de seu reino por tempo indeterminado. –Falou por fim e bateu a porta. 

Correu o mais rápido que pode, mesmo estando totalmente ferido não sentia a dor, tinha que sair dali. Abriu uma passagem para o ningenkai com o jagan e parou em frente ao templo onde Yukina morava. Soube que Kuwabara estava numa viajem, então não teria problemas. 

Subiu a escadaria exausto, seus olhos rubis miravam a grande construção e as cerejeiras em volta. Parecia o dia que aquela raposa havia "morrido", mas não podia ficar se lembrando disso! Continuou a subir e andou até a casa nos fundos, podia sentir o you-ki quente e terno de sua irmã, bateu na porta e quando viu aqueles lindos olhos o fitando, caiu. 

-HIEI-KUN! 

Cerrou os olhos enquanto sentia a irmã o ajudar a entrar. 

-Estou bem... 

-Iie! –Ela exclamou –Parece horrível Hiei... 

Ajoelhou-se diante dele e usou seus poderes de cura, tão mais eficientes que todos aqueles médicos ignorantes do makai. 

-Ufa... Ainda bem que deu certo. –Sorriu –Veio para o meu casamento? 

Aquela palavra o fez prender a respiração por alguns instantes, queria gritar para ela tirar a idéia maluca de se casar com um humano estúpido! Mas o entorpecente ainda fazia efeito. 

-Yu-Yukina... Iie... 

-Hiei-kun! O que está havendo?! Achei que meus... 

-Entorpecente. 

-Oh! Isso eu resolvo em um segundo –Sorriu docemente –Você sabe qual deles? 

-Gekka-Ibbin. 

Sua irmã arregalou os olhos e repetiu com a voz tremula: 

-G-Gekka-Ibbin? Hiei... Esse... Isso... Isso só pode ser feito por youkos. 

Hiei fechou os olhos e assentiu. 

-YUKINA-CHAN! –Veio lá de fora, era a voz de Keiko. 

A koorine atrapalhou-se um pouco e pegou o antídoto para Hiei, depois foi abrir a porta para Keiko que estava enroscada no braço de Yusuke. 

-Ohayo! –Falou alegre, mas parou ao ver o rosto da moça –O que aconteceu Yukina-chan? 

A garota balançou a cabeça, deixou a porta e voltou sua atenção para Hiei que sentava em uma cadeira. 

-Hiei? –Perguntaram Yusuke e Keiko ao mesmo tempo. 

O demônio de fogo suspirou enquanto fitava a todos e falou secamente. 

-Pode chamar Koenma Yusuke? 

-Koenma?! 

-Sim, tenho uns assuntos para esclarecer com ele... Acredito que será do interesse de todos. 

Yukina engoliu seco respirando profundamente. 

-Sobre ele? 

Hiei fitou a irmã e suspirou enquanto olhava para baixo. 

-Sim... 

-E foi ele que o feriu dessa forma também? 

-Vamos esperar Koenma. 

-Mas...! –Falou entre lágrimas –Kurama-kun não pode ter feito isso! –Choramingou enquanto caia de joelhos no chão –Não pode... 

A moça começou a soluçar violentamente enquanto várias jóias caiam espalhadas pelo chão. 

-Yukina-chan... –Falou Keiko abraçando a amiga –O que foi? 

Yusuke ergueu uma sobrancelha e suspirou. 

-Eu já volto com Koenma... Mas –Acrescentou ao olhar Hiei –Vai nos explicar tudo depois. 

-É Koenma quem nos deve uma explicação. 

-Eu devo que Hiei? –Perguntou o pequenino atrás do youkai. 

-Já?! –Exclamou Keiko ajudando Yukina a se levantar. 

Koenma coçou o queixo e olhou para Hiei. 

-O assunto de hoje é sério... –Suspirou –Pode começar com as perguntas Hiei. 

-Por que não falou que ele estava vivo?! 

Koema entrelaçou os dedos e respondeu calmamente. 

-Ele pediu isso... 

-QUE SE DANE! –Urrou Hiei –Ele tentou me matar e eu NEM sei o porquê. Kurama está vivo e ninguém falou nada! 

Todos na sala arregalaram os olhos, as lágrimas de Yukina inundaram mais uma vez seus olhos rubros enquanto as jóias não paravam de cair num baque surdo. Yusuke engoliu seco e juntou as sobrancelhas tentando parecer calmo. 

-Kurama... Vivo? 

-Sim. –Koenma suspirou –Voltou a sua forma de youko e vive quase livremente no Makai. 

-Koenma... –Suspirou Hiei –Não temos tempo para isso, você vai explicar tudo para eles depois que tirar minhas dúvidas. Fale tudo. 

O filho do rei Enma suspirou pesadamente e começou: 

-Kurama... Bom, tudo começou a dois meses atrás, quando ele começou a ir escondido para o Makai. 

-Ele é louco?! –Exclamou Yusuke –Escondido? 

-Espere... Ele estava passando por uma conseqüência natural de viver num outro corpo, compartilhando outra alma. Pensei que isso iria passar, mas essa conseqüência foi mais influente do que imaginei, bom... Ele estava dividido entre youko e humano, e o lado youkai progredia a cada dia, mas as pessoas não o viam como youko, é como se esse lado não existisse. 

-Mas... –Começou Keiko apreensiva –Por que ele fez isso? Quer dizer, ele estava feliz como humano... 

-Estava. Mas Kurama depois do torneio no makai lacrou a identidade de youko. Assim ele não poderia mais voltar a forma original, disse com convicção que morreria como humano, mas a natureza de youkai não estava extinta e precisava ser libertada. Como não se manifestava no corpo, se manifestou na mente. Assim o youko ganhou força, como já disse e Kurama começou a passar por... "crises". Fugia para o Makai tentando libertar sua força a dor de ver que sua verdadeira identidade era a de youko e reconhecer que as pessoas não estavam com ele por causa dela, o fez cometer uma loucura. 

Koenma cerrou os punhos pueris e continuou. 

-Numa das viagens para o makai, conheceu um sujeito estranho que conseguiu tirar o lacre, mas isso custou caro. Suponho que já ouviu falar do ritual do ciclo lunar Hiei. 

O Korime apertou os olhos e discretamente levou uma mão até o jagan, lembrava-se muito bem daquele ritual... 

-Vejo que sabe do que estou falando. No makai existe um eclipse a cada dois anos e algumas semanas, se não me engano... E é esse eclipse que marca o começo do ritual, assim como marca o fim. –Suspirou –E esse sujeito que Kurama conheceu fez esse ritual... E então- 

-Ele e esse sujeito estão ligados até o fim... E ai, o mais forte terá o direito de matar o mais fraco ou de torná-lo seu servo. Porém se o mais fraco fracassar em tentar matar o mais forte... Ele morre automaticamente. 

-Sim Hiei... 

O demônio de fogo olhou pela janela, mais lembranças voltaram como um turbilhão em sua cabeça. Fitou todos estáticos na sala, nenhum deles poderia fazer alguma coisa, pois o fim era certo. 

-Kurama vai morrer. –Concluiu Hiei fechando os olhos. 

Continua... 

**N/a: olá! **

**Primeiramente, desculpe pela demora, mais esse início de aula tem sido bem puxado... E agora tem as provas... afff.... Gomen minna. **

**Bom, chega de coisas desagradáveis ^^ **

**Vou responder as reviews (muito obrigada por todas!) **

**_Imouto-chan_ ^^- Que bom que gostou desse capítulo! Deu um trabalhão pra fazer (bom, você viu as milhares de vezes que eu enchi sua paciência por causa do cap -___-') Mas aqui está o cap 2! Finalmente terminei! **

**Não são inúteis não... Todos me deixam felizes, mais que ovos de chocolate XD **

**Thnks... **

**Ja ne! **

**_Rin_- Yo Rin-sama! **

Aqui está o capítulo, não ficou tão triste, ficou? Ok... Eu torturei um pouquinho, mas nada comparado com o que virá *risada maligna*. -_____-'

**Aqui está, não precisa mais esperar! **

**Que bom que gostou dos personagens ^____^ **

**Ja ne! **

**_Shampoo_- Que bom que gostou! XDDD Gomen, mas é preciso fazer o Hiei sofrer, claro o Kurama ainda terá sua cota de sofrimento, mas é que torturar o Hiei é tão *-* *Shampoo deve estar pensando que Kiki é doida* **

**Aqui está a continuação^^ **

**See ya! **

**_Miyuki_ – Yo! ^^ **

**Obrigada por ler ^^ Fico feliz que gostou ^_______^ Mas qual o seu casal favorito? Por que se for o que eu tenho em mente... Ele aparecerá no fanfic XD **

**A música (oh kami... maldito ff.net que corta os links...) está nesse end aqui: a páscoa para regime: dormir/comer/descansar/escrever e talvez... Estudar ^^'' *Malditas provas... -___-* **

**Bom, quem sabe não vem outro cap logo? ^__^ **

**Reviews por favor... **

**Boa Páscoa para todos vocês! **

**Ja ne **

**Kissu**


	4. III Labirinto de lembranças

**Cap 3- Labirinto de lembranças **

**Glossário **

**Teme- Bastardo **

**Kuso –Droga! Porcaria! Ou em termos mais rudes, m*r*a **

**Só para esclarecer, os textos em _itálico_, são as lembranças de Kurama, assim que eles deixam de ter essa formatação é como se ele "voltasse ao presente". **

-Kurama vai morrer. –Concluiu Hiei ao fechar os olhos.

Keiko levantou estupefata, com os punhos cerrados, mirando Hiei, chocada.

-Está louco?! É mentira! Kurama é forte... Não pode ser derrotado assim!

O demônio de fogo fitou os olhos castanhos dela. Os humanos eram tão cheios de esperanças, chegando a cegá-los ao encarar a realidade. E para ele a única forma de resolver os problemas de forma correta era usando a lógica e olhando para o real, Kurama também pensava assim na maioria das vezes.

-Menina tola. –Disse Hiei balançando a cabeça –Eu não sou um ningen estúpido. O fato de que Kurama é mais fraco é óbvio. Ele não conseguiu tirar o lacre e o tal sujeito sim.

Keiko abaixou a cabeça, enxugou as poucas lágrimas que se formavam em seu rosto e deslizavam pela sua bochecha corada. Sentiu Yusuke a enlaçar e acariciar suas costas.

O koorime suspirou. Estúpidos. Jogou-se no sofá e fechou os olhos, porém sentiu a mão de Yukina em seu rosto.

-Hiei?

Abriu os orbes rubros e viu a irmã com um copo estendido em sua direção. Ela ainda tinha uma expressão sofrida na face, porém parecia ser a única que havia entendido-o.

-Tome Hiei... Isso vai ajudar a te curar, apesar de dar muito sono esse remédio é ótimo!

Ele franziu o cenho e bebeu tudo de uma vez. Não demorou a sentir as pálpebras pesarem e todo o corpo amolecer. Apoiou a cabeça no encosto do sofá e fechou os olhos se entregando ao sono. Não tinha tanto problema, afinal, havia um jeito de salvar Kurama. E era melhor começar a fazer isso dormindo, já que o seu Jagan nunca parava.

***

Sangue.

Era tudo que via em todos os lugares. Nas paredes, no chão e até nele mesmo. Aquele líquido rubro respingava em tudo, graças a sua pessoa.

Se andasse um pouco pelo corredor negro poderia ver os rostos sofridos, ou parte dos cadáveres de suas vítimas no passado. Corpos mutilados, envenenados ou gravemente feridos. Tudo aquilo se misturava numa repugnante e cruel cena.

Mas Kurama olhava aquilo com indiferença, o que poderiam lhe fazer cadáveres? O que já estava morto não voltava à vida, não adiantava nada ter arrependimento naquele momento. Continuou andando com passos firmes e fortes, até que sentiu uma mão segurando seu tornozelo.

-Vai me deixar para trás, Kurama?-Perguntou o youkai.

O youko arregalou os olhos e tentou se afastar, mas a mão o agarrou com mais força.

-É a segunda vez que me deixa para trás! Mesmo depois de tudo que eu, Kuronue, fiz por você... Raposa ingrata! Por sua causa eu morri... –Falou com raiva enquanto cravava as unhas em sua pele, mas se desviou e começou uma corrida.

Seu peito começava a latejar enquanto sua ofegava, correu mais rápido ouvindo os gritos de Kourone ecoarem por todos os lugares.

-VAI ME ABANDONAR NOVAMENTE?! VAI ME DEIXAR MORRER?! EU, POR ACASO, JÁ TE DEIXEI MORRER?

-Já está morto, já está morto... –Murmurava enquanto continuava.

-POR SUA CAUSA NÃO VIVO MAIS! TRAIDOR!

Porém outro obstáculo o impediu de passar mais uma vez. Era uma mulher envolta por um manto ruço. Tinha olhos dourados, cabelos platinados e duas orelhas de raposa.

Era sua mãe youko.

Ela cerrou os olhos e andou até sua direção, ficando em frente a Kurama. Pode ver algumas escoriações em seu rosto e manchas de sangue sobre a roupa. Ela ergueu o braço e esbofeteou o filho.

-ASSASSINO! –Berrou –C-como pode Kurama? Eu sempre te tratei bem e ... –Soluçou –Mata todos os seus irmãos!

A raposa tentou falar com sua mãe, mas ela desapareceu, deixando no ar somente um rosnado rancoroso.

-Kuraminha da mamãe! –Falou uma voz infantil debochando.

Três crianças começaram a correr em sua volta. O mais alto tinha olhos extremamente verdes e maliciosos junto à um cabelo castanho curto, Toji. O do meio tinha olhos dourados, porém o cabelo castanho como o maior, Yuuko; já o menor tinha os mesmo olhos verdes e o cabelo platinado, Koji.

Eram seus irmãos.

-Vai pedir ajuda pra a mamãe Kuraminha?

-Ku-ra-mi-nha! –Riram os outros dois.

Odiava aquelas vozes... Odiava quando eles iam maltratá-lo, e fora por isso que matara todos.

-Passado maldito... –Murmurou tentando se desvencilhar das crianças.

Os três irmãos puxavam suas vestes e suas mãos com força. Acabou desequilibrando e caiu no chão de joelhos.

Mais risos pueris e estridentes puderam ser ouvidos, mas aquilo tudo desapareceu em segundos quando viu uma mão estendida em sua direção.

-Vai fugir Kurama?

Arregalou os olhos e viu os orbes rubros de Hiei encarando os dele. O demônio de fogo apoiou sua cabeça no ombro da raposa e começou a mexer nas mechas prateadas sorrindo.

-Não pode me deixar para trás.

-Hiei... O que você... –Começou, mas foi interrompido por Hiei.

-Eu ainda não passei em sua vida... Nem vou passar.

Kurama tentou afastá-lo, mas não conseguiu.

-É inútil. Pode fugir de tudo, menos de mim. –Disse enquanto voltava a mexer no seu cabelo.

-É você, não é? Está me mandando essas imagens com o jagan...

Ele sorriu.

-Estou conhecendo seu verdadeiro "eu". E devo falar... É bem melhor que o monótono e pacato Shuuichi, mas ao mesmo tempo é totalmente igual, mesmo que diga o contrário.

O youko franziu o cenho.

-Pare de brincar comigo! Vá embora!

Hiei cerrou os olhos sedutoramente inclinando levemente a cabeça para trás.

-Não vou. Você não pertence àquele Otoyo...

-Há! É claro que não! Eu pertenço a ninguém.

Hei riu balançou a cabeça enquanto pegava o queixo da raposa erguendo sua cabeça.

-Errado. Pertence a mim. –E começou a se aproximar de seu rosto –Não está sozinho Kitsune...

-O que está fazendo?!

-Jogando o seu joguinho... –E encostou seus lábios levemente nos dele, porém no instante seguinte, ele não estava mais lá.Tinha sumido.

A paisagem começou a girar novamente, até que abriu os olhos, assustado.

Fora um sonho.

-Está melhor Kurama? –Perguntou Otoyo.

Apertou os olhos e respirou fundo, não poderia se irritar agora, apesar daquela voz emitir o som que menos queria ouvir.

-Se não está vai melhorar! –Disse animado –Adivinha onde estamos?

O youko revirou os olhos diante da pergunta idiota do companheiro, mas parou ao sentir o cheiro do lugar. Analisou a caverna onde estavam e se levantou rapidamente ignorando as dores no corpo. Não poderia ser...

Assim que entrou em contato com a luz do sol, pôde ver. Aquele lugar era o mesmo onde havia passado toda sua infância e convivera com Kuronue.

As mesmas flores, árvores... Nada havia mudado naquele lugar remoto. Ajoelhou-se pegando um punhado de terra, até seu chii ainda estava lá, como nos tempos de glória e tristeza. Kuronue convivera lá com ele por um tempo, saiam juntos para pequenos ou grandes furtos, festejando naquele lugar.

Sentiu um nó em sua garganta e se levantou olhando ao redor, aquelas lembranças doloridas estavam voltando de uma vez só.

Não queria estar ali.

Andou um pouco entre as árvores para reconhecer o terreno, até que chegou naquela clareira. Fora ali que matara seus irmãos e aprendera a usar suas habilidades de youko.

_ -Mama! –Falou o pequeno youko de cabelos prateados –Eles me roubaram a comida de novo! –Apontou para outros três kitsunes. _

_ A mulher jogou o cabelo platinado para trás e olhou bem para os quatro filhos. Quanto trabalho davam aquelas pestinhas escondidas em rostos angelicais, revirou os olhos e ia começar a falar, mas o mais velho interrompeu. _

_ -Kurama covarde! –Falou Toji –Por que não pega sua comida de volta, sozinho? _

_ Ele cerrou os olhos numa expressão mortal para responder aos irmãos. _

_ -Eu não sou covarde Toji! _

_ O sorriso do garoto de orbes verdes alargou. Ele se aproximou mais do pequeno irmãozinho, ajoelhando-se em sua frente. _

_ -Não? Então por quê sempre se esconde? _

_ -BASTA! –Falou a mãe –Devolvam a comida! _

_ O de cabelos curtos falou numa voz de indiferença. _

_ -No mundo não vai ter nenhuma mamãe para protegê-lo! _

_ -Calados! Ou vão ficar sem comer por um mês! _

_ Toji suspirou enquanto saia acompanhado dos outros. _

_ -Sempre será protegido por alguém? –Disse com um olhar mordaz –Venha se defender sozinho, ou o Kuraminha da mamãe não sabe lutar? _

_ -CALEM A BOCA –Urrou a mãe esbofeteando cada um dos filhos–Ingratos! Vão caçar! Fazer algo de útil ao invés de só me darem prejuízo! _

_ -Mama... –Começou Kurama. _

_ -Cale-se também! É um fraco! Se não sabe se defender não saia com seus irmãos. _

_ -MEIO-irmãos! –Corrigiu com fúria –O sangue do meu pai não está nesses- _

_ -Cuidado com o que diz, seu pequeno bastardo! –Falou Yuuko se aproximando. _

_ -FORA! –Berrou a youko –TODOS! JÁ! _

Sim... Sua "querida" mamãe sempre fazia isso enquanto ele e seus irmãos brigavam, mas apesar de tudo podia dizer que "gostava" dela, afinal, sofreu quando ela se matou em sua frente.

_ O sol se punha atrás das montanhas enquanto uma brisa leve beijava a terra, abençoando o silêncio daquela tarde, que tingia o céu maldito do makai de rosa e laranja. Mas quatro jovens estavam retratando o oposto da paisagem calma, os mais altos arrastavam correntes e por elas, vinha um youko de cabelos prateados com os olhos fechados. Todo seu corpo tinha alguns cortes e arranhões, porém ele não reclamava nem gemia de dor. _

_ -Kuraminha perdeu a língua? –Falou o mais velho entre uma risada. _

_ -Devia ter feito isso mesmo! –Disse o de cabelo platinado –Você quase nos meteu em apuros, teme! Será que não faz nada direito? _

_ Toji sorriu e balançou a cabeça se ajoelhando em frente ao irmãozinho. _

_ -A única coisa que ele faz direito é correr para a mamãe. _

_ Kurama somente soltou um rosnado e cerrou os punhos, mas não disse nada, só iria piorar sua humilhante situação. _

_ -Vamos deixá-lo ali... –Sugeriu o irmão do meio jogando seus cabelos castanhos para trás enquanto fechava os orbes dourados. _

_ -É mesmo. Não merece comer hoje. _

_ Mais uma vez ficava calado e de cabeça baixa. _

_ Mal sabia que um par de olhos curiosos o observava atrás da folhagem... _

_ Porém seus irmãos não se foram. Continuavam lá, em sua frente, com sorrisos maliciosos. Continuou imóvel até que sentiu uma pontada na coxa, eles estava cravando uma adaga lá. _

_ -Isso é para aprender a ser mais prestativo! _

_ Chutes começaram a vir de todos os lugares. Já agüentara castigos piores que aquele, mas dessa vez era diferente. Calado, reprimia todos sua raiva, entretanto aquilo já estava deixando-o sufocado, era bem pior do que se apertassem sua garganta. Os sentimentos se misturavam continuamente, sua cabeça latejava, até que seus olhos entraram giraram, entrando em órbitas. Pôde ouvir a risada estridente deles, porém ocorreu algo inédito. _

_ Uma luz forte começou a irradiar de seu corpo e ocorreu uma explosão. Era seu youki._

_ Quando abriu os olhos novamente estava cercado de plantas e seus irmãos estavam o meio delas, sendo apertados e mortos lentamente... Era como se os vegetais tivessem ouvido seus suplícios. _

_ Logo pôde ver as três cabeças, que lhe assombram por tanto tempo, serem separadas de seus corpos e voarem para longe. Alguns respingos de sangue voaram e atingiram sua face pálida como a lua, mas não se importou, ao contrário, seus lábios se torceram em um lindo sorriso. _

_ Não demorou a os braços, pernas, troncos e alguns órgãos voarem também enquanto sentia a energia das plantas palpitando em seu corpo... _

_ -KURAMA! –Berrou alguém. _

_ Virou a cabeça confuso, quem estaria lá? _

_ -Como pôde...? –Gemeu a mãe chocada ao ver os filhos fatiados –Como pôde ser tão cruel... _

_ -Okaa-san- -Começou, mas ela o impediu. _

_ -ASSASSINO! Você tirou meus filhos de mim! Sempre te tratei tão bem... –Soluçou –E é assim que agradece? Jogando-me no próprio inferno?! –Soluçou. _

_ Ela correu para longe e então um jovem Kurama caiu em si. _

_ Havia matado seus próprios irmãos. _

_ Não que se importasse, mas as cenas que vieram a seguir não foram das mais agradáveis. _

_ Sua mãe havia se jogado num lago próximo, mas nunca mais voltara... _

_ Estava sozinho. _

_Apesar de toda a dor, se livrou das correntes e partiu. _

Kurama grunhiu ao se lembrar do dia em que sua mãe se matara... Não era bom... Aquelas memórias provocavam uma enorme dor de cabeça, principalmente ao saber que, seguindo a cronologia, era a vez de Kuronue entrar em sua vida.

_Havia sido pego por um grupo de bandidos enquanto viajava. Sabia que aquela estradinha era perigosa, porém fugia de um grupo de caçadores e era o caminho mais curto para voltar ao lugar onde estaria a salvo, mas foi pego. Não exatamente pelo grupo de caçadores, porém fora feito prisioneiro; pelo menos era o que achava no momento. _

_ Seu youki estava fraco e ainda não sabia controlá-lo direito, por isso não conseguira dar cabo naqueles soldadinhos. _

_ Fora amordaçado e arrastado até a base deles. Um lugar deplorável, cheio de youkais banguelas e prostitutas. Fechou os olhos, enojado, até que seu cabelo foi puxado para trás, forçando-o a olhar para frente, mais especificamente no lugar onde sentava o soberano do submundo. _

_ Era ele. _

_ Os seus olhos brilhavam enquanto as formosas asas negras repousavam encostadas em suas costas. _

_ -Então é você quem está andando pelo meu território? –Havia lhe perguntado divertido._

Não era bom pensar nele agora, mas não pode evitar um sorriso. Se pensasse bem, o seu jeito de ser atual fora totalmente (quase) espelhado em Kourone.

-Talvez devesse mudar para esquecer... –Concluiu num suspiro.

Apesar de repudiar todos os pensamentos sobre o youkai alado, eles insistiam em voltar e atormentá-lo sem cessar.

Fechou os olhos com força e se sentou. Todas as memórias voltavam com toda a intensidade.

_ -Curioso... –Falou o líder ao ver sua captura –Um youko tão bonito por aqui? _

_ Resolveu não responder, em sua vida havia aprendido uma importante lição de se manter calado perante provocações estúpidas. _

_ -É mudo? Interessante... –Sorriu –O que fazia aqui? _

_ -Nada do seu interesse. Prometo que vou embora e não abrirei a boca sobre vocês. _

_ Kourone arqueou as sobrancelhas e balançou a cabeça. _

_ -Por enquanto não youko... Sabe, eu sei quem você é... Mas isso não é o momento para falar disso. _

_ Ele examinou um pouco melhor seu novo prisioneiro. Fez um sinal para os outros se afastarem e se ajoelhou em sua frente, levantando seu rosto. _

_ -Era você... –Sorriu –Sinto muito por sua mãe. _

_ Kurama arregalou os olhos. _

_ -Do que está falando? _

_ -Naquela tarde eu observava tudo, Kurama não é? Achei que nunca mais veria... Mas olhe que interessante o destino. _

_ Quanto olhou profundamente nos olhos daquele outro youkai, ficou assustado. Naqueles orbes havia algo que nunca vira, ou melhor, um sentimento de ternura que nunca fora direcionado a sua pessoa. Corou levemente ao encarar esse novo sentimento. Por que ele estaria olhando-o assim? Nunca havia feito nada por aquele sujeito. _

_ -Você não se lembra de mim. –Riu levemente –Por isso deve estar confuso. _

_ Aquele olhar novamente... Mas... _

_ Kurama sabia... _

_ Por hora não estaria mais sozinho. _

_ E não ficou. _

_ Era uma bela tarde de verão. O céu coroava o makai com um céu azul límpido. _

_ Kurama começara a trabalhar para o bando. Kuronue estava ajudando-o com suas habilidades, mas algo o intrigava, o youkai não pedira nada em troca e fazia mais de um ano que estava em sua companhia. Sempre quanto tocava no assunto ele lhe sorria gentilmente e dizia para esperar. _

_ Mas naquela tarde... _

_ Os dois estavam andando pela floresta. Nada incomum, ultimamente Kuronue fazia questão desses passeios. _

_ -Vai entrar ai? –Perguntou Kurama ao ver o companheiro em frente a uma gruta. _

_ -Vou. –Disse depositando as sacolas no chão –Preciso conferir umas coisas... Não se importa, não é? _

_ Deu os ombros e cruzou os braços observando-o abrir as asas negras para se espreguiçar. Então entrou. _

_ Kurama sentou-se na relva enquanto a brisa acariciava sua testa e bagunçava sua franja. Repousou a mão no joelho e suspirou, estava tudo muito calmo ultimamente. Gostava de coisas mais agitadas, não daquela rotina. _

_ Ia dar uma pequena volta, até que ouviu um grito vindo da gruta. Arregalou os olhos em susto. Era Kuronue! Levantou-se no mesmo instante e correu seguindo o rastro do colega, até o encontrar dependurado em um poço. _

_ -Está bem? _

_ -Estaria melhor se me ajudasse a sair. _

_ Kurama deu um meio sorriso ao ver as asas baterem desajeitadas. _

_ -Isso não serve para nada? _

_ O youkai alado revirou os olhos. _

_ -Brincadeiras à parte youko! Me tire daqui. _

_ A raposa deu sua mão e tentou puxá-lo de lá, porém o outro era pesado demais e acabou tropeçando, assim ficou dependurado também. Agora ele agarrava uma pedra numa mão enquanto, com a outra, segurava o companheiro. _

_ -Kuso... –Falou Kurama com raiva. _

_ -Fraquinho, hein? –Debochou Kuronue. _

_ -Cale a boca, Youkai alado que não voa! _

_ -Ora... –Sorriu –E você, é uma raposa burra que não raciocina. Devia ter tido mais cuidado ao pisar nesse terreno. _

_ O kitsune estreitou os olhos na direção do companheiro e bufou, provocando um riso estridente no outro. _

_ -Como vamos sair daqui? –Perguntou ao líder do bando. _

_ -Eu não sei... –Se recuperando do riso –Estou pensando... _

_ Kurama relaxou os ombros e balançou a cabeça, pelo jeito demorariam muito para sair daquele buraco. _

_ -Fale alguma coisa Kurama, é entediante ficar aqui. _

_ Ia dar uma resposta grosseira ou alguma que calasse sua boca, porém algo mais interessante veio em mente. Poderia esclarecer uma dúvida que tinha desde que fora aceito no bando. _

_ -Eu... Eu quero lhe perguntar uma coisa. _

_ -Sou todo ouvidos. _

_ -Por que me acolheu naquele dia em que fui capturado? –Falou por fim. _

_ O youkai alado sorriu ternamente e começou. _

_ -Há muito tempo, na minha cidade natal, Arien, eu encontrei um Youko. Esperto, muito esperto, ele conseguia manipular a todos. Bom esse youko me salvou quando estava em apuros. Sabe o que acontece com youkais que ajudam um ao outro? _

_ -Eles criam uma dívida. _

_ -Exatamente. E foi isso que ocorreu, esse youko me disse que tinha uma mulher que esperava um filho nas montanhas, esse filho seria tratado como bastardo e como seria um dos raros youkos puros, me pediu que, quando ficasse mais forte, fosse tirá-lo de lá. Esse youko era o seu pai. _

_ -Mas então... Foi por isso que me ajudou? _

_ Kourone sorriu tristemente e balançou a cabeça. _

_ -Lembra da explosão de youki que matou seus irmãos? _

_ -Como não poderia? –Falou sarcasticamente. _

_ -Eu ajudei a causar aquilo, reprimindo seu youki com o meu, assim, explodiu. Isso poderia ter sido o fim da minha dívida, mas não. Eu vi que tinha potencial e resolvi ficar com você. É isso. _

_ -Comovente. Por que não faz meu youki explodir de novo? Ai posso controlar umas plantas que ajudarão-nos a sair daqui... _

_ -É isso que estou fazendo. Se concentre também. _

_ Assim que se concentrou, uma grande energia começou a emanar de seu corpo, como da outra vez. Mas agora podia sentir o que fazia. _

_ Em alguns segundos, trepadeiras envolveram seus corpos e saíram de lá são e salvos. _

_ -Você me salvou novamente... –Falou Kurama. _

_ -Eu sei. –Sorriu –Foi de propósito. _

_ -Nani?! _

_ -Planejei essa nossa "queda", mas pelo menos aprendeu a controlar seu youki, não aprendeu? _

_ Kurama arqueou as sobrancelhas em surpresa e fechou os olhos, podia sentir toda a energia dos vegetais a sua volta. Era incrível! Sentia cada forma viva, cada semente ou mato... E o melhor, podia controlar tudo aquilo, era o "seu" império. _

_ -Estou devendo um favor... –Murmurou. _

_ -Sei disso também. _

_ A raposa mirou os olhos do companheiro e indagou. _

_ -Quanto vai me cobrar isso? Quer dizer... Vai esperar até eu estar endividado até o pescoço para me tornar seu escravo? –Riu. _

_ -É uma boa idéia. –Falou ironicamente, mas logo sua face se tornou mais séria –Mas eu pretendo cobrar agora. _

_ -Mesmo? Como. _

_ Kuronue se aproximou mais e pegou o rosto de Kurama com uma das mãos. _

_ -Assim. –E buscou seus lábios. _

_ O kitsune arregalou os olhos a sentir a boca do outro pressionada contra a sua. Não era uma sensação completamente nova, já havia feito e isso e um pouco mais com prostitutas, mas nunca imaginou beijar o líder. _

_ A outra mão dele foi acariciar os fios prateados e sedosos enquanto sua língua entrava na sua boca. A raposa relaxou ao sentir um arrepio gostoso na nuca e correspondeu. _

Kurama abriu os olhos violentamente, expulsando as memórias. Junto com a lembrança do primeiro beijo veio a imagem de Kourone sendo despedaçado em sua frente. Foi obrigado a deixá-lo para trás, ou morreria também, afinal foram pegos em uma emboscada.

Era como se o destino apontasse para o seu nariz com os dedos longos e desse uma gargalhada estridente. Em um segundo tinha tudo em sua mão, mas no outro não tinha mais nada.

Estava sozinho novamente...

"Não está sozinho, Kitsune" Havia dito Hiei.

"Será?" Questionou-se mentalmente enquanto o sono o dominava.

***

Quando Hiei abriu seus olhos vermelhos, um grande sorriso estava estampado em seu rosto.

Fora bastante interessante pregar aquela "peça" em Kurama e aparentemente ir embora, mas ele continou observando-o. Havia visto todas as lembranças do Kitsune... Muito curioso.

Agora que já sabia mais coisas sobre ele, poderia colocar seu plano em prática.

Voltaria ao makai imediatamente, todos deviam ter saído, não tinha ninguém para impedi-lo.

-Me aguarde Kurama. –Falou enquanto colocava sua Katana na cintura.

Continua...

**N/a: Olá^^ **

**Bom, eu sei que esse capítulo demorou bastante -____-' Entendam... É difícil escrever essa história e não tem muitos yaois para ficar bem empolgada ^^ Mas eu estou me esforçando bastante ^____^-!**

**Esse cap foi mais um flashback do Kurama muito gostoso de escrever, queria explorar mais essa parte, mas não sei se vou conseguir --____--' **

**Ok, vamos às reviews! (por ordem de postagem) **

**_Bra Briefs: XD Calma Bra ^^! O Kurama provavelmente não vai morrer não, e ele e o Hiei ainda terão muito tempo juntos \o/! *dá um lencinho pra Bra* _**

**_Ja ne! _**

****

**_Imouto-chan: Yoo ^^ XDDD eu sei que demorou um pouquinho... Mas são os ossos do ofício :p _**

**_Hahaha, fico feliz que tenha valido a pena! _**

**_Ja ne! _**

****

**_Rin: Rin-sama! XD *se afastando um pouco* O que eu posso dizer do seu "choro de raiva"? Eu fico... ahn... lisonjeada que tenha causado essas... hmmm... emoções em você? _**

_Calma, calma o.o ele num morre não (pelo menos por enquanto) afinal Hieizinho tem um jeito pra salvá-lo! \o/// _

**_Bom, aqui está o cap... E claro, o Hiei fechando, como sempre :p! _**

**_Não precisa matar a pobre colega aqui não ^^' _**

**_Ja ne! _**

****

**_Shampoo-sama (ênfase no "sama" XD): Que bom que gostou ^^ Fico feliz também! _**

**_Arigatou pelo "feliz páscoa" pena que os chocolates acabam rápido demais ;____; _**

**_See ya! _**

****

**_YumeSangai: YO ^^! Que bom que achol legal \o; E aqui está a continuação! _**

**_See ya! _**

****

**_SnakeEye's PK: Hahahahah! Que bom vê-la por aqui! E eu também acho que o youko não iria querer ficar naquele corpo de humano (apesar de também não ser todo ruim), mas é como comparar um laguinho com o oceano -___-' _**

**_Hai hai! Vou trabalhar bastante no youko ^^ Eu já fiz o cap praticamente inteirinho pra ele *__* e vai ter mais (se eu não mudar de idéia -__-') XD _**

**_See ya!_ **

**É isso! E quanto mais reviews = caps mais rápidos! Façam uma autora feliz e obrigada a quem já comenta ^__^- **

**Até o próximo cap, **

**Kiki**


	5. IV Adeus solidão

**Cap 4- Adeus solidão (23/07/04) **

_**daisuki to omou kara ne kizutsu ittari **_

_**tomadottari**_

**É porque eu te amo demais que eu te machuco, **

**estou tão perdido.**

-Kurama, acorde.

O youko espreguiçou-se vagarosamente e abriu os olhos dourados. Sentou-se e observou Otoyo de braços cruzados, com o semblante sério. Arqueou uma sobrancelha, era raro não ver o tão costumeiro sorriso em seu rosto ou o brilho divertido naqueles olhos. Mesmo que aquelas expressões fossem no mínimo irritantes, a seriedade era sinal de problemas. Sorriu laconicamente, definitivamente não precisava de mais problemas, os seus já eram o suficiente.

Otoyo estreitou os olhos em sua direção. Parecia estar controlando-se, os punhos cerrados, o lábio inferior sendo mordido... Não era coisa boa.

Desencostou-se da árvore e sacudiu as vestes brancas, então, cruzou os braços em frente ao tórax e indagou:

-O que quer? –Falou com um tom indiferente.

O youkai suspirou, revirando os olhos. O youko não tinha mais jeito... Pensava que era trouxa, ninguém o enganava, muito menos uma raposa metida a esperta.

-Ele veio, não é?

-Do que está falando?

Otoyo prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos e apertou mais os punhos. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro nervosamente, sendo seguido pelo olhar curioso de Kurama. Precisava manter a calma, não poderia se descontrolar na frente _dele_. Engoliu seco e inspirou longamente.

-Alguém invadiu meu território.

-SEU território? –Retrucou ironicamente –Que eu saiba todo esse espaço é MEU.

-Que seja! Alguém invadiu esse espaço! E eu sei _exatamente_ quem foi...

-É mesmo? Então diga, gostaria muito de saber também.

O youkai deu um meio sorriso e ficou em frente a Kurama, segurou seu queixo com a mão e começou a falar.

-Hummm... Que tal: Um metro e trinta, aproximadamente. Cabelos negros e rebeldes, com uma pequena "estrela" composta de fios cinzas na franja, perto na testa. Pele alva, olhos rubros e penetrantes... Oh sim! Um jagan no meio da testa. Será que fui claro o bastante?

A raposa deu um esboço de sorriso. É claro que sabia... Mas era imprudente demonstrar, já que nem ele mesmo estava certo de alguma coisa. Somente continuou olhando com desprezo para o homem em sua frente e suspirou, voltando-se a sentar.

-Não sei do que está falando.

-Pare de bancar o tolo!

-Eu não imito sua pessoa para ser tolo. Quer parar de gritar? Mesmo se estivesse sussurrando, conseguiria ouvi-lo.

Otoyo trincou os dentes e se afastou. Sabia que Hiei tinha invadido aquele território de alguma maneira, mas não podia provar. Contentou-se observar Kurama apreciando o céu com um descaso extremamente sedutor. Riu, tudo nele poderia ser considerado atraente, até mesmo o pequeno movimento de olhar para o lado ou afastar o cabelo do rosto. Queria tanto ter sua afeição... Mas isso era impossível, pelo menos no método da conquista, pois alguém já morava naquele coração.

-O que tem de tão interessante na paisagem, Kurama?

O Kitsune se limitou a responder "nada" e continuou admirando o céu. Estava recordando-se de sua infância. Seus amáveis "irmãos". Na verdade, tudo isso só reforçava a idéia de que na maioria de seus dias fora sozinho, quando esteve com sua família nunca podia contar com ninguém além de si.

"Já devia ter me conformado com isso..." Pensou.

**_tsumetai hoho wo yose atte kokoro_** **_ga umareta_**

**Ficando próximo do seu rosto gelado, **

**minha alma nasceu**

**-a-a-a-a-a-a- **

_**itsumo ima sugu ni aitai **_

Eu sempre quero ver você bem em cada momento

-Não quero comprar nada. –Falou pela milésima vez, enquanto desviava-se da multidão naquela feira.

Tanto fazia, feira de humanos ou youkais, eram praticamente a mesma coisa. Amontoado de gente atropelando todos, empurrando, esbarrando. Vozes altas, gritos estridentes. Claro, na feira do makai tinha algumas exibições mais interessantes, porém isso não a tornava menos maçante.

Nada poderia ser pior... O dia estava terrivelmente quente, estava no meio da massa youkai mais nojenta do makai e todo seu bom humor havia desaparecido. A experiência com Kurama fora muito proveitosa, conseguira exatamente o que queria. Agora era só continuar com seu plano e tudo iria dar certo, mas toda a massa de pessoas impedia-o de pensar.

Saltou para uma árvore, saindo daquele lugar. Esperava que aquela estrada estivesse deserta, mas se enganara. "Tudo bem" Suspirou "Vou mais rápido pelo mato".

Com a Katana em mãos, cortava tudo que obstruía seu caminho numa velocidade surpreendente. Não precisava de estradas nem rotas prontas, poderia construir as suas com as próprias mãos.

Acelerou o ritmo enquanto sentia que entrava em um campo aberto. Não gostava daqueles lugares, sempre ficava visível demais para os outros por mais rápido que fosse. Além do mais, o céu estava carregado de nuvens acinzentadas, indicando que haveria uma enorme precipitação por ali. Trincou os dentes, realmente não estava muito disposto a ficar totalmente molhado... Chuva nunca fora uma de suas coisas favoritas, sua percepção diminuía consideravelmente e o cheiro que mais gostava do makai não poderia ser sentido.

Chuva...

_O jovem ruivo andava distraidamente pela rua deserta com as mãos no bolso. Seus olhos semi-abertos fechados, sua pele clara e o sorriso doce tornavam seu rosto similar ao de um anjo com mexas rubras dançando delicadamente ao vento, moldando a face suave. Mesmo que relutasse em admitir, estava apreciando-o, assim como aquelas humanas idiotas faziam. _

O vento soprou levemente, levando de seus cabelos um delicioso aroma de rosas, capaz de deixá-lo estonteado. Aproximou-se, empurrando alguns galhos da árvore onde se escondia. Estava errado! Como poderia ficar olhando-no por tanto tempo? Quer dizer... Esse sentimento que teimava em alojar-se no seu peito, comprimindo-lhe a alma, desejando aproximar-se, tocar... Nunca havia sentido isso antes, era novo... Era delicioso.

_De repente, o objeto de sua atenção parou, deixando um sorriso largo dominar-lhe a face enquanto olhava para o horizonte, novamente o vento acariciou seus cabelos, fazendo a sua pele corar. Logo, algumas gotas d'água caíram, tornando-se mais fortes e freqüentes. Não demorou para ele estar emoldurado com respingos, enquanto sorria docemente de olhos fechados. _

_Vê-lo entregue para a chuva era encantador. Não conseguia despregar os olhos da figura angelical que Kurama se tornara. Os cabelos molhados envolvendo parte de seu rosto, o sorriso, os olhos fechados, os ombros relaxados... Nem percebia que estava sendo molhado também, tudo que queria era observar. _

_-Apareça, Hiei. –Ele disse enquanto abria os orbes verdes. _

_O korime ficou estático, havia sido descoberto. Devagar, saiu de seu esconderijo, encarando a raposa com um olhar indiferente. _

_-Vai ficar nessa chuva? _

_O demônio de fogo olhou de esgueira para o outro e respondeu. _

_-Faço a mesma pergunta a você. _

_Kurama sorriu, aproximando-se do companheiro enquanto falava gentilmente: _

_-Vamos para casa. _

_Casa..._

Aquelas palavras eram tão vivas em sua mente que poderia tocá-las.

Andou mais um pouco e viu uma caverna. Entrou. Era a caverna que habitara enquanto estava aperfeiçoando o jagan após tê-lo colocado. Andou mais um pouco, até que encontrou um embrulho. Sorriu satisfeito.

Era daquilo que precisava.

**-a-a-a-a-a-a- **

_**mukuchi ni naruhodo suki yo yasashi **_

**_sa doushitara mieru no_ **

**Eu te amo tanto que não posso expressar** **Então, como você vai ver minha doçura?**

-Está quase no dia... –Kurama sussurrou enquanto olhava para o alto.

As estrelas surgiam levemente por todo o céu, fazendo um calafrio correr por sua espinha. Estava quase no dia do ritual se concretizar. Por isso Otoyo andava tão nervoso, andando de um lado para o outro sem parar. Idiota, tinha esperanças de que se tornaria seu escravo.

Grunhiu. Claro que sabia que Otoyo era mais forte... Era por isso que andava tão absorto em pensamentos, tentando achar um modo com que pudesse superá-lo. De qualquer jeito, se perdesse, ainda poderia optar pela morte, uma alternativa infinitamente melhor que se tornar servo daquele estúpido. Porém tudo seria em vão se perdesse no final... Não queria jogar todo o seu esforço fora.

Levantou-se enquanto sentia que era observado. Aquela energia de novo... Era Hiei. Então ele continuava tentando se aproximar. Sorriu, ele sempre tivera a mania de olhá-lo escondido. Apesar de nunca mencionar, todas as vezes que o pequeno demônio estava por perto, ele sabia. Até apreciava sentir o you-ki do outro, era tranqüilizante. Fazia uma paz instalar-se em seu peito junto a um calor reconfortante.

Sabia muito bem o que causava isso. Tinha conhecimento que Hiei nunca fora um "amiguinho", mas... Para mantê-lo por perto precisava alimentar aquela mentira, ou ele fugiria dos sentimentos arrebatadores que possuía. Pegou uma capa, colocando-a nos ombros.

**_dakishimete motto tsuyoku_** **_atataka na mune wo shinjiru yo_** **Abrace-me apertado, acredito no seu coração aconchegante**

Deu alguns passos e se espreguiçou levantando os braços. A brisa noturna estava agradável e calma, balançando a cabeleira prateada. A noite era perfeita para dar uma das suas "escapadas". Olhou para ver se Otoyo não o vigiava de longe e um sorriso tomou seus lábios rapidamente. Estava livre. Começou a correr, embrenhando-se entre as árvores enquanto o vento gostoso batia em seu rosto de leve.

Respirou fundo, aspirando todo o ar em sua volta. Como era bom poder se sentir totalmente solto. Se olhasse o futuro com pessimismo, essa poderia ser uma das últimas vezes em que iria passear daquele modo. Entretanto, não estragaria a maravilhosa noite que poderia estar por vir por um simples pensamento. Sorriu malicioso com seus planos, naquela noite iria se saciar do modo que gostava. Não com o Otoyo estúpido e idiota, que era delicado demais. Precisa de ação, de experiências renovadoras.

Procurou uma trilha qualquer que levasse a qualquer lugar em que pudesse beber e fazer sexo com dois, três, quatro youkais ao mesmo tempo, como costumava fazer nos anos em que tinha o bando de ladrões mais temido do makai. Seguiu até encontrar um lugar mais ou menos iluminado, com um movimento mediano, mas deveria melhorar ao avançar da noite.

Puxou o capuz para esconder o rosto e entrou. Assim que pisou no recinto, o chão de madeira velha rangeu, fazendo com que alguns poucos rostos se virassem para ver quem era. Foi até o balcão e sentou no canto, escondido do movimento. Pediu uma bebida e observou tudo ao seu redor discretamente. Deu um gole rápido enquanto acompanhava o movimento crescer lentamente ao passar de duas horas, até que sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Virou-se, encontrando um rapaz sorridente.

O garoto apontou para o lugar vago ao seu lado e perguntou:

-Posso sentar?

Kurama ergueu uma sobrancelha, segurando um sorriso. Seu passeio estava quase feito.

-Claro. –Respondeu enquanto analisava melhor o rapaz que se sentava rapidamente.

Olhos castanhos claros e penetrantes. Cabelo de um tom roxo bem escuro e longo. Os lábios eram bem torneados. Pela sua estatura e ombros ligeiramente estreitos, não deveria passar dos dezesseis anos. O que uma criança bela como aquela estaria fazendo em um lugar como aquele?

-Uma bebida, por favor. –Falou o rapaz numa voz suave, fazendo com que as orelhas do kitsune se mexessem levemente. Como aquela voz era macia...

O menino bebeu tudo em gole só. Suas bochechas se avermelharam quase instantaneamente. Pousou o copo na mesa com certa violência enquanto suspirou pesadamente. Ergueu a mão pedindo mais uma, o youko sorriu, quer dizer que o garoto apreciava tanto assim beber? Olhou melhor em seus olhos e viu um monte de sentimentos misturados. De certo estava se embebedando para esquecer algo.

-Você parece frustrado.

_**sayonara solitia, ashita he **_

**Adeus solidão, até algum amanh**

O garoto deu um meio sorriso.

-Totalmente –Disse tomando um pouco do segundo copo –Como não tenho coragem suficiente para me matar... Pelo menos tento esquecer –Debruçou-se no balcão, balançando o líquido dentro do recipiente –Mas parece que isso só me faz lembrar mais e mais –Gemeu e deu um último gole.

-Depende da combinação. –Respondeu divertido, olhando para o próprio copo.

-Combinação?

-Yuuhi! –Exclamou um terceiro Youkai –O que está fazendo aqui?

-Bah! MAIS UM! –Gritou para o garçom –Nada do seu interesse, Akito.

O youkai de olhos amendoados, azuis e berrantes deu os ombros, sentando do lado do amigo enquanto passava os dedos pelos fios curtos e negros. Suas orelhas eram pontiagudas. Havia dois traços uniformes que iam de suas temporas até o meio das bochechas, similares a cicatrizes negras.

-Seu pai te enxotou de novo, provavelmente. –Riu com gosto –Idiota, tem que aprender a ficar quieto.

-Vai cuidar da sua vida. –Disse Yuuhi fechando os olhos com força.

Kurama estreitou os olhos na direção da direção dos dois. Figuras bastante interessantes. Teria que aproveitar. Discretamente, pediu duas doses de vinho enquanto os youkais ao seu lado discutiam. Quando os copos chegaram, pegou uma semente de seu cabelo, espremeu-a entre seus dedos, transformando-a em pó. Jogou um pouco daquilo em cada porção e estendeu aos amigos enquanto sorria gentilmente.

-Não é educado beber sozinho, não acham?

Akito franziu o cenho, mas aceitou a bebida, seguido por um hesitante Yuuhi. Beberam de uma vez só e pareceram ficar mais dispostos. Passaram a hora seguinte rindo e enchendo a cara. O movimento aumentava cada vez mais, até que o garoto de olhos azuis virou-se para o Youko, perguntando sobre qualquer coisa que conversavam.

-Não acha, ...? –Ele cerrou os olhos –Qual é seu nome mesmo?

-Haku. –Respondeu Kurama.

Estava sentindo a energia de Hiei havia algum tempo.

Resmungou qualquer coisa enquanto se vestiu rapidamente. O koorime tinha se intrometido afinal. Suspirou pesadamente, justo na melhor parte...

Saiu pelos fundos, rastreando a energia dele. Não demorou a encontrá-lo, encostado em uma árvore.

-Quando tempo, Hiei. –Falou enquanto cruzava os braços em frente ao tórax.

O pequeno youkai moveu a cabeça na direção de Kurama e respondeu:

-Digo o mesmo.

A raposa revirou os olhos, aproximando-se um pouco mais do tronco.

-O que está fazendo aqui?

-Nada que não saiba. Mas por quê? Algo o aflige?

_**mada shiroi yoake wo miokutte **_

**Nós continuamos tendo que ver fora do claro amanhecer**

Kurama cerrou os punhos, respirando fundo antes de prosseguir.

-Como se sua presença não fosse perturbadora o suficiente... Vamos direto ao ponto. É muito gentil da sua parte me vigiar vinte e quatro horas por dia, mas acho que posso me cuidar... Principalmente na cama. –Sorriu malicioso.

-Brincadeiras à parte. –Respondeu enquanto pulava para o chão –Isso é só uma advertência para deixar de ser tão inconseqüente.

-Inconseqüente? –Balançou a cabeça –Fiz isso a vida toda e nunca me prejudiquei.

-Mas vai se prejudicar agora... Ou quer virar um escravinho medíocre daquele seu mentor?

O youko fechou os olhos, visivelmente irritado. Jogou o cabelo prateado para trás e disse:

-Primeiro, ele não é meu mentor, nem nunca será. Segundo, se for para me tornar um reles escravo, vou escolher a morte... E por último; o que isso tem a ver com o que estava fazendo?

-O que estava fazendo... –Começou Hiei lentamente –Chama-se desperdício de energia.

Kurama sorriu cinicamente, se aproximando do demônio de fogo. Ajoelhou-se em sua frente e entoou:

_**konnani daiji na hito ni doushite meguri aetano to **_

**Por que eu estava pronto para correr na direção de alguém importante? **

-Desperdicei energia durante todos esses anos então. –Moveu sua mão lentamente até o peito de Hiei –Deve saber que isso é uma forma de aliviar as tensões... Não têm motivos para você ter feito o que fez, Hiei. –Estreitou os olhos –Ao menos que esteja com ciúme.

O koorime sacou a Katana , impondo uma distancia entre ele e o belo kitsune. Porém o que viu foi o sorriso se alargar nos lábios finos daquele demônio prateado.

-Ora... Se foi ciúme, posso fazer com você também...

O youkai grunhiu, desferindo um golpe com sua arma, mas o outro se desviou habilmente.

-Não seja tolo, raposa idiota!

-Então ao que devo essa atitude tão brusca? –Murmurou enquanto tirava uma rosa branca do cabelo, levando-a próxima ao nariz.

O demônio de fogo trincou os dentes, olhando com fúria para o indiferente Youko. Será que ele não podia entender no que o seu descaso levaria! Se agisse assim tudo que tinha feito seria em vão, além de todo sofrimento que fizera todos passar.

-Você é ridículo e burro, youko.

-Obrigado pelos elogios.

-Mas não vou permitir que morra.

Kurama ergueu uma sobrancelha e sua expressão tomou a forma de desprezo. Tudo aquilo o irritava, ter alguém mandando em sua vida. Lutara para ser livre, não para ser aprisionado novamente.

"Ninguém estava te aprisionando..." Disse uma voz em sua cabeça "Era só sua mente te col-".

_**itai hodo tsunagu yubi de sabishi sa **_

**_kieme yume wo miru no_**

**Segurando esses dedos quase machucados, eu vejo esse sonho que desaparecera na tristeza**

-PARE COM ESSAS BRINCADEIRAS MENTAIS! –Urrou o Kitsune –Estou cansado disso!

-Ouvir a verdade é sempre duro... –Sorriu Hiei –Eu não vou permitir que morra. –Repetiu –Nem que para isso tenha que te acordar usando a força bruta. –Pegou a espada novamente.

O koorime investiu rapidamente, mas foi repelido pelo chicote de espinhos, que envolveu sua arma.

-Quer brincar mais um pouco! –Gritou Kurama puxando o chicote.

-Não estou aqui para jogar. –Foi a resposta seca e curta que recebeu.

-VÁ PRO INFERNO!

O youko retirou rapidamente algumas sementes venenosas do cabelo, jogando-as em Hiei. O koorime cortou-as em dois rapidamente, entretanto de dentro delas saiu uma espécie de líquido que respingou em sua face. Ele não ligou a primeiro momento, mas sua pele começou a arder, como se estivesse correndo. Então, parou. Suas pernas ficaram bambas e sua cabeça rodava, fazendo com que sua visão ficasse levemente turva.

_**sayonara solitia **_

**Adeus solidão **

-Isso é bom, não é!

A voz...

-Pouco a pouco vai perdendo os sentidos...

A voz de Kurama penetrava em sua mente... Mesmo que as palavras chegassem desconexas aos seus ouvidos, ele podia sentir...

-Provar o gosto da agonia é bom, não é Hiei?

Podia sentir o seu calor... Ele estava cada vez mais perto... Suas mãos estavam se aproximando de seu corpo...

-Vai se desmanchar...

Sua katana... Precisava da katana... Ela ainda estava firme nas suas mãos, então poderia...

-Vai pagar por todo o seu egoísmo.

_**mou hitori jyanai kara ashita **_

**_mezameru no anata to_ **

**Porque eu não estou tão longe sozinho, **

**no despertar do amanhã estou com você.**

Num movimento rápido, Hiei pegou a katana, a enfiando no abdômen do Kitsune.

Kurama arqueou para frente caindo de joelhos no chão enquanto cuspia sangue. Seus olhos se arregalaram em dor enquanto sua boca se abria, deixando escapar um murmúrio surdo quando a espada foi tirada de dentro do seu corpo. Tossiu mais do liquido rubro enquanto ouvia a respiração arfante do koorime.

Seu corpo caiu para frente, bem no colo no demônio de fogo. Tentou se arrastar para longe, mas os braços fortes o envolveram, acariciando suas costas. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, tentando pronunciar algo, mas as palavras não saiam. A mão do outro subiu para sua cabeça e começou a levemente roçar em suas orelhas. Suspirou fechando os olhos, cansado. Reuniu toda sua energia e olhou para o companheiro com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

-Por... Que... Hiei?

O youkai abriu seus olhos rubros e tateou algo com os dedos trêmulos dentro da roupa de Kurama. Logo, tirou uma correntinha com sua jóia de lágrima.

-Você pegou... Não é? –Sussurrou.

-Sim... –Respondeu Kurama –É sua..?

-Não... Foram por você... Por isso, pertencem a você.

O kitsune enlaçou o outro também e respirou fundo para falar.

-Mas... Por que? Por... Que não me m-mata agora?

-Tolo... –Foi tudo que saiu de seus lábios –Nunca exija que as outras pessoas correspondam o que deseja, se nunca pede. Nunca se mostre de um modo, sendo que é de outro e deseje que os outros o aceitem da maneira que não conhecem. Seu sofrimento... O egoísmo de todos... É sua culpa, Kurama. Você criou um personagem, ofereceu a todos e recebeu um retorno. Não pode exigir que procurem o Youko, se o que mostra é Shuuichi.

_**daisuki na hito dakara ne sobani iru **_

_**mamotteru **_

**_Porque eu tenho alguém que amo tanto, estou aqui ao seu lado,_** **_te protegendo _**

A raposa levantou os olhos cerrados enquanto algumas lágrimas corriam por sua face. Todas as palavras caiam em sua cabeça como pedras. Elevou a mão até o rosto pálido do koorime e mordeu o lábio inferior. Ele estava certo...

-Gomen nansai... Gomen nansai... –Murmurava sem parar, até sentir Hiei fincar suas presas em seu pescoço –O que...?

Ele não respondeu de imediato, levantando a cabeça um pouco depois com um filete de sangue escorrendo por seu queixo. Mordeu seu pulso, fazendo jogar mais daquele elixir e aproximou dos lábios de Kurama.

-Beba. Esse é um pacto.

Incerto, o Kitsune abriu a boca, lambendo um pouco daquilo. Depois de alguns segundos, o sangue foi afastado bruscamente, deixando-o com o mesmo filete correndo pela face. Os cabelos prateados cobriam parcialmente sua face. O demônio de fogo repousou a cabeça em seu ombro e falou:

-Agora estamos ligados... Não adianta fugir nem negar, você é realmente meu, Kurama. Eu disse que seria.

O Youko sorriu docemente, fechando os olhos.

-Youko Kurama só pertence a ele mesmo...

-Idiota...Agora... Eu sou você.

E caíram no chão, dormindo, sendo banhados pela luz do luar.

_**anata he tsunagaru daichi ni **_

**_umerete yokatta_ **

**estou muito feliz que eu nasci nesta terra, **

**que me ligou a voc**

Continua...

**N/a_: (kiki chega e curva-se, pedindo perdão) GOMEN _NANSAIIII! Eu sei que demorei bastante dessa vez... Mas esse foi um capítulo muito difícil de escrever compreendam essa pobre alma ;; **

**Bom ' Eu sei que o capítulo é R, mas como estou enviando as instruções por telefone para minha prima... Eu não sei se ela vai conseguir colocar ' (Minha conecção está com sérios problemas). De qualquer forma, coloco depois o, então no próximo cap a fic já estará R. **

**Foi um cap um tanto agitado, eu sei. Porém gostei bastante do resultado, espero que tenham apreciado também. **

**Não vou responder as reviews dessa vez, gomen. **

**Deixem review para está autora se animar! **

**Ah sim, a música deste cap se chama "_sayonara solitia"_, é do anime Chrno Crusade, serve tanto para o Hiei quanto para o Kurama, independente dos versos. **

**Obrigada a quem está apoiando com as reviews o/ **

**Até o próximo cap o/ **


	6. V Sem opções

V- Sem opções

Kurama mergulhou completamente na fonte termal, sentindo a água quente o envolver por inteiro. Suspirou deleitado ao voltar à superfície, mas pôde visualizar Ototo o observando de um rochedo ao lado. Fez uma careta, porém tentou controlar suas ganas de sufocar aquele youkai e jogá-lo em uma vala bem profunda. Ele podia queimar nas chamas infernais que daria gargalhadas. Apesar de tê-lo ajudado quando pedira, sabia que estava sendo usado e Ototo não fazia nenhuma questão de esconder suas intenções reais.

Não seria escravo de ninguém. Preferia mil vezes morrer a ter que rastejar aos pés daquele demônio deplorável ou ter que esperá-lo toda noite, nu e esparramado entre lençóis. Era humilhação demais para tolerar e sabia que os escravos carregavam uma espécie de diapositivo que impedia que se suicidassem. Então, se tentasse acabar com a própria vida posteriormente, sairia frustrado do plano e tinha certeza que Ototo só iria matá-lo quando não desse para recompor seu corpo com aqueles rituais esquisitos. Que maravilha! De um forte youkai, passaria a ser um boneco idiota cuja única utilidade seria abrir as pernas.

Saiu da água. O vento frio soprou de leve, fazendo com que um pequeno arrepio corresse por seu corpo. Secou-se com um pedaço de pano escuro e vestiu-se prontamente, sem encarar o outro youkai que praticamente o devorava com os olhos. Virou-se de repente e o fuzilou com um olhar feroz, arrancando uma risada. Ototo apoiou o corpo pelos cotovelos e sorriu maliciosamente:

_-_Adoro quando fica com esse espírito revoltado. Como posso dizer... É tão... você!

Kurama revirou os olhos e entrou na caverna. Não estava somente fugindo daquela presença desagradável, mas também da lua no céu que evidenciava o dia do ritual.

Mesmo que negasse até a morte, estava terrivelmente nervoso, num estado similar ao dos humanos quando estavam sob o efeito da adrenalina. O sangue corria rápido, latejando em suas veias. Podia sentir uma pequena concentração de suor em sua nuca, e não era por causa da alta temperatura do lugar.

_-_Está nervoso? –Chamou uma voz nem um pouco agradável. Aquela coisa soava como se um dos professores do ningenkai arranhasse o quadro negro.

_-_Não. –Mentiu, soando verdadeiro.

_-_Você sabe que não é verdade.

O youko suspirou.

_-_Sempre existe a opção da morte, não tenho que ficar apreensivo.

Ototo balançou a cabeça e sentou-se em posição de índio, colocando cada mão em um joelho. Mirou a raposa minuciosamente. Não estava tentando deixá-lo com medo ou coisa assim, somente queria a sinceridade. Poderia ser algo praticamente impossível, já que o pacto dos dois não incluía esse item. No começo achara que seria um tanto divertido conquistar o youko, mas ele não se mostrara nem um pouco frágil, não deixava nenhuma brecha para penetrar em sua alma.

Ele estava completamente fechado.

Não era bom, tinha conhecimento. Se ele fosse seu escravo, teria que conseguir ler tudo nos orbes dourados. Os dispositivos denunciavam fugas e impediam suicídio, claro que às vezes o dano que se conseguia causar aos corpos levavam à morte, mesmo se o mestre interferisse. Entretanto, não continham nada que fizesse contar a verdade todo momento, nem que fosse sobre uma coisa simples; como o que sentia quando olhava o céu límpido.

Sabia que Kurama era uma criatura que vivia livremente e apagaria muito do seu "eu" se o prendesse, mas não podia evitar. Quando seus olhos pousavam na silhueta esbelta, algo o atraia, simplesmente irresistível demais para não possuir. Almejava-o como sua propriedade. Era um sentimento obsessivo e egoísta, mais algo doentio do que um amor ardente. Queria tocar aquele corpo, não importando o quanto o dono o repelisse, apenas desejava sentir a pele sedosa em seus dedos, mesmo que viesse acompanhado de palavras mordazes. Palavras e olhares ele poderia ignorar, assim como as mordidas e as unhas do outro fincando em sua carne com ódio.

Deliciava-se somente em imaginar quantos castigos poderia aplicar. Iria acorrentar os pulsos na barra de ferro do balaústre da cama, deixando-o de costas e ajoelhado. Os tornozelos poderiam ficar amarrados em cada canto do leito por uma corda enquanto a vívida raposinha aguardava ser possuída. Claro, algumas vezes deixaria o outro assumir o papel ativo, já que era maravilhosamente bom nisso. Sabia que ele o penetraria violentamente, descontando a raiva de ser um simples instrumento para saciar sua luxúria.

Também poderia algemá-lo e vendá-lo. Ele teria que procurar com a boca a chave em seu corpo. Levaria mordidas dolorosas, mas a simples visão do youko transformaria aquilo em prazer.

Ototo fechou os olhos, deliciado, e deixou com que um suspiro escapasse dos lábios secos.

_-_Patético. –Conseguiu ouvir Kurama no fundo da gruta, com os braços cruzados.

O kitsune somente balançou a cabeça e deitou-se entre as pedras. Sabia que não tinha direito nenhum de lembrar de sua mãe humana para conseguir forças, mas a imagem da gentil dona-de-casa vinha-lhe de forma involuntária.

Ao mesmo tempo, as lembranças de sua mãe verdadeira também voltavam. Aparentemente, ela não representava nada para ele alem de uma recordação conturbada. No entanto... Ela ainda era sua mãe, infelizmente.

_-Imprestável! –Berrava a youko descontrolada enquanto pegava o filho pelos pulsos –Não posso desgrudar de você um segundo e já me arranja problemas!_

_-Desculpe... –Murmurou a voz fina e fraca enquanto lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos._

O filhote de raposa devia ter uns quatro anos. Tinha olhos grandes e dóceis, o cabelo curto de cor prateada, porém não era nada robusto. Não conseguia fazer muita coisa sozinho com o jeito desajeitado, além de ser um tanto abandonado pelos outros. Seus irmãos estavam sempre o reprimindo de forma cruel, era difícil manter-se por si só.

_-ME SOLTA! –Gritou a mãe, jogando o filhote que havia agarrado sua saia para longe._

_O pequenino mordeu o lábio inferior, magoado, como sempre._

_-Por que... Por que você me odeia?_

_A youko lançou-lhe um olhar rancoroso:_

_-Porque você me lembra seu pai. Aquele idiota que me deixou aqui sozinha._

_-Mas..._

_-Seus olhos são iguais! Seu cabelo é igual! Até mesmo o jeito irritante!_

_-Eu não tenho culpa. –Murmurou._

_Ela somente o ignorou e continuou a falar._

_-Sabe, às vezes, por ser tão parecido com ele, tenho vontade de te matar, fingindo que estou acabando com a vida do maldito! Apertar o pescoço lentamente... Até a face ficar roxa por falta de ar. E finalmente... Largar o corpo sem vida no chão! –Riu._

_A criança nunca mais perguntara do pai a partir daquele dia. Vagava sozinha pelos campos, sem a mínima vontade de viver. Tudo o que o prendia naquele mundo era superficial. Não tinha alguém para amar ou proteger. Era fraco e seus irmãos o tratavam de forma hostil._

_O pequeno mártir, e nem gente para ter pena de sua existência desgraçada havia._

_A solidão moldara sua alma. Aprendera a ser perverso, aprendera a ser indiferente, mesmo que em alguns momentos desafortunados, seus irmãos conseguissem despertar aquela fúria interna e no íntimo, gostava. Era como se acendessem uma chama, algo que o motivasse a continuar, por menor e insignificante que fosse. Uma sensação, uma prova de vida que palpitava era tudo que necessitava._

_A decisão de permanecer naquele mundo fora dura e penosa. Pelo menos por um pouco, observaria o que o destino havia guardado para ele._

_E nesse meio tempo, se tornaria tão forte e sagaz que chegaria muito próximo da invencibilidade._

Suspirou. A simples palavra 'pai' sempre causara arrepios. Por isso nunca quisera saber muito do seu pai humano.

Mas no que estava pensando? Devia estar se preparando para o ritual. Todavia, seu maior desejo era deitar e dormir por todo o dia. Aquele familiar frio na barriga o deixava sem vontade de fazer qualquer coisa.

Estava marcado para sempre com sofrimento. Talvez por isso que houvesse relutado tanto para aceitar Shiori. Ela realmente se importava e cuidava dele. Para ela, Kurama não era somente um estorvo ou incômodo. Sempre estava de braços abertos para o filho, amava cuidar daquela pequena criança calada com sentimento naturalmente maternal e espontâneo, mesmo que não esboçasse nenhuma reação ante tanto afeto, a mulher sabia que um dia ele iria sorrir tão belamente para ela quanto fazia com ele.

Lentamente, aquele amor incondicional fizera com que todos os muros que construíra com ardor.

Praxe, clichê, poderiam chamar do que quiser.

Shiori havia conquistado-o por inteiro, sendo correspondida pelo mais intenso sentimento. Chegava a ser assustador, não achava que tivesse capacidade para gostar de alguém daquele modo. Incondicionalmente, retribuiu tanta emoção e chorou.

Nem mesmo na sua vida humana permitira-se chorar. Se lembrava de ter vertido lágrimas duas ou três vezes. Os olhos verdes eram secos e indiferentes, assim como os dourados. Todavia, naquela vez, em que fora ao quarto dela por ter um pesadelo em que sua figura feminina estava sendo retalhada e todos os pedaços do corpo pequeno e frágil voaram até que a cabeça parasse em suas mãos, o sorriso de sempre, o carinho de sempre.

Medo, muito medo.

Aqui fora tão real, tão... doloroso. Tinham arrancado seu coração pela boca e o apertado firmemente, até que todo o sangue escorresse. Acordara trêmulo e desorientado. O pijama azul de flanela estava ensopado pelo suor. Engolira seco e ligeiro, correra para a mãe, que dormia em sono profundo. Ao vê-la tão serena, os joelhos hesitaram, perdendo toda a força.

Então, as lagrimas rolaram. Quentes e abundantes por sua face.

A mulher despertara confusa com o barulho do choro angustiado. Ao ver o próprio filho em prantos com um sorriso irreal no rosto e os olhos brilhando em desespero, fora abraçá-lo o mais forte possível, acariciando os cabelos ruivos ternamente.

E Kurama nunca havia se esquecido daquele enlaçar. Nunca.

Talvez a maior demonstração de carinho que alguém se preocupara em fazer até aquela data.

_-Shuuichi-kun –Sorriu Shiori enquanto se ajoelhava em frente do filho –Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver._

_O garoto olhou duvidoso para mãe. Suas mãos se entrelaçaram nervosas e umedeceu os lábios ao mesmo tempo em que ganhava um abraço carinhoso. Podia sentir o perfume de sempre que a Sra. Minamino sempre usava. Era uma fragrância delicada e envolvente, combinava bem com a figura materna._

_Teria que fazer um importante exame representando a escola. Em outras ocasiões não ficaria tão estressado por causa disso, entretanto, se não passasse, não conseguiria a bolsa e sua mãe não tinha como pagar o colégio. Era sua obrigação tirar uma excelente nota, até maior do que as que obtinha normalmente._

_-Eu quero acreditar nisso, kaa-san. –Respondeu um Kurama com onze anos_

_-Então acredite e dê o melhor de si e acredite, simplesmente._

As vidas de youko e humano sempre estiveram cheias de contrastes colossais.

_-_Eu vou tentar... kaa-san. –Murmurou.

Era como naquele dia, porque tinha algo a perder. 'Sempre posso escolher a morte' havia dito para si alguns meses atrás, no entanto, agora tinha Hiei. Não era mais uma alma solitária, possuía um lugar e uma pessoa para quem voltar. Ao mesmo tempo em que era reconfortante, o enchia de responsabilidade. A sensação de liberdade diminuíra, mas nunca se podia ter uma coisa se não sacrificasse outra.

Era a lei da vida em qualquer lugar.

Kurama entregou-se em um sono sem sonhos para repor as energias e apaziguar os nervos.

* * *

O som se punha no horizonte de forma digna, exatamente como quando se levantava. O céu tornava-se vermelho e atraente, misturando-se tons de rosa e amarelo. Nunca tinha observado o pôr-do-sol com tanta atenção no makai, pelo menos do que podia se lembrar. Poderia ser a última vez que presenciava o espetáculo. 

Estava um tanto pessimista. Hiei já havia reclamado disso e lhe dado uma boa razão para seguir em frente quando conversara com ele há uma semana.

_-Sempre posso escolher a morte. –Respondeu a raposa convicta – Não vou me deixar escravizar por aquele bitolado._

_O koorime abriu somente um dos olhos escarlates e balançou a cabeça. Guardou a katana que limpava na bainha e desceu do galho em que descansava. Pensava se a proximidade do ritual danificara os neurônios daquele ser que outrora fora o mais inteligente. Procurou toda a pouca paciência que existia dentro de si e começou a falar calmamente, como se explicasse para uma criança que se ela se jogasse num rio e engolisse água, iria se afogar._

_-Kurama... Está esquecendo que nós TAMBÉM temos um pacto._

_-Sim, e daí?_

_Hiei bufou, quase dando um tapa na testa do youkai em sua frente para ver se a massa cinzenta voltava a funcionar. Mais uma vez buscou seu 'eu paciente' bem no fundo e tentou soar suave._

_-Nosso pacto consiste em troca de sangue. Quer dizer que somos um só. E se você morrer... eu morro também, baka._

Kurama balançou a cabeça, por que aquele demônio tinha o deixado naquela situação complicada? Se não estivesse tão envolvido com o seu problema, poderia até achá-lo divertido e delicioso para se resolver, porém as coisas estavam do pior modo possível. Aquele maldito ritual começaria dali a poucos minutos. Já podia ver a lua no céu, mesmo não estando escuro o suficiente.

Mau sinal.

Uniu as mãos e fechou os olhos se concentrando. Inspirou todo o ar a sua volta, sentindo toda a energia do local. Uma aura esverdeada o contornou suavemente. Deveria reunir a maior quantidade de you-ki possível. Ergueu os braços e o gramado a sua volta cresceu de forma surpreendente. Toda a colina possuía a relva alta em poucos segundos.

Abaixou um braço e espalmou a mão seu peito. Árvores de troncos retorcidos e esguios começaram a surgir. Seus galhos se entrelaçavam. Sorriu satisfeito, toda a colina estava coberta com suas plantas, como um teto natural. Pouca luz poderia entrar lá dentro, o que era uma vantagem sua. Então, quando ouviu um grito estridente cortando o ar ficou em posição de ataque.

Era a hora e havia transformado todo o lugar. Não tinha como perder, afinal aquele era o território de Kurama Youko.

A caçada começaria e em pouco tempo estaria decidido quem era a presa e quem era o predador.

Pegou uma das sementes no cabelo e a transformou em rosa rapidamente. Poderia fazê-la virar um chicote em menos de um milésimo de segundo. Tudo o que precisava era localizar Ototo e cortar sua cabeça. As plantas o avisariam de qualquer forma se mexendo entre elas, então, não teria o fator surpresa que o outro adorava.

Iniciou a corrida entre a mata com os sentidos por demais aguçados. Teria que bloquear o cansaço e a dor de chegarem a sua mente. Se por ventura mostrasse fadiga, era o seu fim.

Fechou os olhos enquanto os músculos faziam os seu trabalho. Poderia continuar naquele ritmo acelerado por um dia todo, se a tensão não pesasse sobre os seus ombros. Cerrou os orbes dourados e procurou se concentrar na presença irritante de Ototo. Estava fraca e muito bem disfarçada, ele o subestimara, Kurama nunca perderia em seu próprio território se o adversário não usasse toda a sua capacidade.

No fundo, encontrava-se em estado de completa excitação. Era como se as veias debaixo da pele alva, levemente curtida pelo sol, levassem um elixir que inflamava, queimando e queimando até estar à beira de explodir. Seu coração pulsava acelerado e estava alerta a qualquer movimento. Quanto mais corria, a vontade de ir mais rápido e longe aumentava consideravelmente. Era como droga, a batalha. Tomava conta do corpo aos poucos, mandando sinais sutis no começo, no entanto, no decorrer de tudo, aquela sensação incendiava-se ao mesmo tempo em que o coração ficava terrivelmente comprimido e faltava-lhe ar. Como apreciava aquilo... Fazia tanto tempo desde a última vez que experimentara!

Foi em direção a presença de Ototo, contudo, era como se tentasse perseguir um arco-íris. Ele lhe parecia perto, bastante perto, mas no momento do bote, sumia como fumaça se dissipando em meio ao deserto. Parou confuso e captou o you-ki novamente. Um meio sorriso dominou os lábios finos. Dessa vez, não escaparia.

O youko não era idiota, nem havia "emburrecido" nos últimos anos. Não usaria toda a sua energia de uma vez, aproveitaria cada gota de poder que a adrenalina oferecia, sabendo que era traiçoeira como cobra. Não abusaria, tampouco a deixaria de lado. A ponderação era algo que o acompanhara por toda sua vida. Apesar de parecer impulsivo, não era assim. Aquilo se chamava técnica de manipulação. As pessoas pensavam algo dele, quando na verdade era totalmente diferente. Deste modo, poderia agir sobre as cabeças estúpidas.

O real caçador se finge de caça para poder capturar sua presa.

Respirou longa e profundamente. Ototo estava aprontando alguma coisa. Queria cansá-lo até que não possuísse forças nem para dar um fim em sua vida. De qualquer forma, não poderia findar sua existência. "_Ainda há Hiei_" Alertou a voz em sua mente. Se bem que, tinha a leve impressão que o koorime preferiria estar enterrado bem fundo debaixo da terra do que ser dono da desagradável incumbência de vê-lo ser escravo de cama.

"_Não há nenhuma opção_" Pensou "_É vencer... ou vencer_".

Retirou uma semente das madeixas peroladas e arremessou-a de encontro a um tronco caído. Uma estranha planta cor de lavanda brotou, com suas flores coloridas de escarlate.

_-_Sou tão bom nesse joguinho de pega-pega quanto você, Ototo.

As flores rubras incharam aos poucos e de supetão, jogaram ao ar partículas douradas. O pólen.

O aroma agridoce poderia enganar aos desavisados deslumbrados pela beleza exótica do vegetal. Os grãos dourados se espalhavam pelo ar num piscar de olhos e localizavam qualquer fonte de energia num raio de cinco quilômetros. A não ser que o youkai fosse de um nível extremamente superior, como Yomi ou Mukuro ou tivesse vasto conhecimento em botânica, ninguém perceberia diferença alguma.

A raposa esticou os braços e estalou o pescoço enquanto se acomodava confortavelmente em uma das árvores. Só restava esperar menos de cinco minutos e poderia continuar sua caçada – a qual desejava encurtar o máximo possível.

Tamborilou os dedos pelo tronco e mirou o céu. A lua já deveria estar em seu ápice, brilhante e pálida como sempre. A visão o reconfortava. Eram uma das coisas que sempre continuariam iguais, não importando quão longa a sua ausência. Não era um habito que adquirira como humano. O apreciar de tudo que não mudava era conforto desde sempre.

As orelhas pontudas no alto de sua cabeça se moveram ligeiramente ante o pequeno ruído. Prendeu a respiração enquanto os músculos tornavam-se rijos. A tensão pairava no ambiente enquanto apenas aguardava sua presa pacientemente. Envolveu a rosa com os dedos firmemente, não se importando quando os espinhos cortaram sua carne, fazendo com que o líquido vermelho escorresse. Não adiantaria camuflar seu cheiro. Ototo havia mordido-o antes para marcá-lo. O idiota pensara que não havia percebido. Pobre tolo.

Deixou as pálpebras se fecharem enquanto concentrava-se unicamente nos níveis de energia ao redor. Energia dos animais de pequeno porte, plantas, insetos e... O youkai.

Na verdade, vários youkais. Sorriu satisfeito. No fim, Ototo havia apostado nos seus truques sujos. Não era nenhuma novidade, nem se importava com aquilo, não o pegaria mesmo.

Ergueu-se de modo imponente, digno de um soberano fazer e com um estralar de dedos, destruiu todas as sósias que Ototo fizera de si. Logo, ouviu o bater de palmas sarcásticas atrás de si.

_-_Parabéns, Kurama! Pelo visto não está tão enferrujado quanto pensei.

_-_Pensou errado. –Sibilou entre os dentes.

Virou-se com os olhos apertados. Estava furioso...? De modo algum, aquilo se resumia a uma de suas estratégias de manipulação.

_-_Pena, foi tão divertido te ver correr atrás de mim em círculos e poderia continuar assistindo até cansar. O que não seria tão cedo. –Acrescentou de forma maldosa.

A rosa transformou-se em chicote. Agitou-o até encontrar o chão, produzindo o característico ruído.

_-_Cale a boca, idiota e lute logo.

_-_Você sempre adorou joguinhos de palavras.

Quando minha paciência era grande o bastante, o que não acontece depois de anos encarando sua cara. –Sorriu provocador.

_-_Insultos... Tão divertido! –Riu e sua mão esticou-se até a garganta do youko. Sem demora, estava ao lado dele – Acha que pode me vencer, seu pirralho? – Apertou mais os dedos envolta do pescoço do outro.

Kurama continuou sorrindo placidamente, levemente malicioso. Fechou os olhos e suspirou.

_-_Acabou, Ototo. É seu fim, sei quem você é.

Depois de um tempo, o youkai desaparecera. Deixando Kurama apreciando a noite.

**Fim?**

**Claro que não! _(sorriso maligno)_**

**_(kiki aparece timidamente, com as bochechas coradas)_ Eu realmente sinto muito por ter demorado TANTO assim! Não pretendia... Mas, de qualque jeito, a boa notícia é que eu terminei Dark Side _(sorriso)._**

**Não, não nesse capítulo XD Com certeza. O epílogo está prontinho, só esperando para ser postado.**

**Queria agradecer de coração a todos que me deixaram review: Minha irmã querida, que tem me cobrado dia após dia essa fanfic (sem ela... acho que demoraria mais um pouco para sair novo capítulo), nana-chan, Shampoo-sama _(faz reverência)_, YumeSangai e Ju! Obrigada de coração.**

**Pretendo postar o epílogo semana que vem. Reviews ajudam a melhorar o humor e postar mais rápido _(sorriso gigante)_.**

**Obrigada novamente a todos que lêem!**

**Beijos, **

Kiki


	7. Epílogo: O presente do corvo

**Epílogo – O presente do corvo**

O riso alastrou-se rapidamente enquanto o rapaz enxugava as lágrimas, resquício das gargalhadas contagiosas.

_-_Não acredito que fizeram isso com meu túmulo! Uma coroa de rosas?

A garota de orbes púrpuros somente corou, deixando com que a vermelhidão se alastrasse por todo o rosto, até o pescoço. Remexeu-se incomodada enquanto procurava desviar o olhar.

_-_Muito gentil de sua parte falar isso quando cuidamos disso todos os anos e você estava vivo!

_-_Não me leve à mal, Botan... –Tentou se controlar enquanto articulava as palavras – É simplesmente tão... – Leu a frase na faixa – "O amaremos e o admiraremos por toda a eternidade".

_-_Ridículo. –Completou Hiei enquanto escondia um riso divertido – Eu avisei, eles não têm o mínimo de bom senso e gosto. Tão...

_-_Brega. –Sorriu Kurama.

O ruivo deixou seu corpo pender para frente e para trás enquanto colocava as mãos no sobretudo marrom. A garota ao seu lado parecia entrar em processo de combustão, tamanho seu desconcerto. Possuía até um pouco de compaixão, mas a situação era divertida por demais para não tirar sequer um proveito. Balançou a cabeça em negativa e suprimiu o riso ao ouvir a voz aguda ao seu lado.

_-_Não fale assim das flores! Tivemos trabalho, sabe... Além do mais, são rosas colombianas, _colombianas_! Têm onze centímetros de diâmetro! E ficou tão bonito!

_-_Ah, claro! Se quiser fazer uma lápide que parece uma árvore natal está lindo! – Ironizou o demônio de fogo.

_-_Parem com isso!

O koorime e youko trocaram olhares cúmplices e morderam o lábio inferior.

_-_Pelo menos, Kurama, as rosas são brancas e não naquele tom horrível e berrante. Rosa-choque.

_-_E não têm aqueles poemas que costumam deixar em cima da lápide. –Concordou.

Hiei desviou o olhar e fitou de esgueira Botan. Ela não merecia, no entanto...

_-_Na verdade, tinha. Tiraram assim que souberam que estava voltando –Falou o pequeno como se revelasse um grande segredo – Cheio de poemas melosos e melancólicos. Uns trinta apenas da sua mãe e... Bom, todas aquelas garotas idiotas escreveram pelo menos um junto com desenhos e fotos. Acho que alguém poderia morrer de diabetes só de ler aquilo.

_-_Oh... –Os olhos verdes se arregalaram.

_-_Será que vocês dois não podemdar um tempo?–Exclamou Botan parecendo uma cereja de tão envergonhada – A gente faz, faz e depois tiram sarro!

_-_Boas intenções não constroem o mundo, se você não sabia. –Disse o demônio de baixa estatura, despreocupado.

_-_Agradeço do fundo do meu coração a todos vocês. –Sorriu a raposa de forma doce enquanto as madeixas eram levadas pelo vento – No fundo, o único ingrato fui eu. Obrigado pelo carinho.

_-_E o grande Kurama agradece sua platéia... Que lição de moral! – Disse mordaz o outro enquanto girava os olhos – Vai falar que ama a todos agora?

_-_Bom, na verdade, quem mais amo é... –Parou, corria o risco de ser morto se esboçasse qualquer tipo de declaração.

_-_É? – Estreitou os olhos rubros.

_-_Você sabe... –Falou inocentemente e os orbes do outro se tornaram apenas um risco vermelho – Amo todos os meus amigos e familiares! – Completou sorridente

Hiei somente bufou e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, o mau-humor voltava a dar forma às suas feições suaves. Andou até a outra lápide - bem mais simples e menos decorada - e sentou-se cansado de andar o dia todo a ouvir as pessoas mimarem o Youko constantemente. Não era ciúme, ficaria irritado se fosse qualquer pessoa. Demonstrações afetivas em público não eram exatamente o que apreciava.

A tarde estava se acabando, a luz alaranjada já tomara conta de toda a extensão do céu, outrora azul claro. Não havia vento, porém o tempo estava agradável e ameno.

_-_Já volto! –Acenou Botan.

Kurama concordou com a cabeça e foi até Hiei em passos preguiçosos. Sentou-se ao lado dele de forma despretensiosa e o observou.

_-_Eu te-

_-_Pelos céus! Não se atreva a falar que me ama agora e torne essa cena açucarada demais para que eu possa agüentar. –Cortou-o.

A raposa riu.

_-_Então vai deixar que a cena se torne idiota demais?

_-_Não me venha com essa. Como espera que eu haja diante de uma "declaração" nesse lugar? Faça beicinho como uma garota estúpida esperando pelo beijo do príncipe?

_-_Iria ser engraçado! Mas não combinaria com você.

_-_Tinha alguma dúvida? Sinceramente espero que não combine com você também, porque eu nunca te b-

_-_Beijaria se eu fizesse algo tão idiota. Eu sei, também não faz meu... tipo.

_-_Graças aos deuses.

O silêncio pairou sobre os dois de modo confortável. Não era necessário se comunicar para que existisse algum tipo de interação entre eles. Diferente dos humanos, suas almas e corpos se entendiam de forma mudo. Além de que a ausência de som era relaxante para ambos.

_-_Kurama... –Começou hesitante, com o tom diferente da confiança usual – O que aconteceu naquele dia de verdade? Quando te achei não havia resquícios de batalha ou o cadáver de Otoyo.

_-_Aquilo... –Iniciou Kurama, deixando que as lembranças inundassem sua mente.

_-Acabou, Ototo. É seu fim, sei quem você é. – Disse o Youko com a voz exalando tranqüilidade._

_O outro apenas deixou que suas unhas roçassem na carne do outro numa ameaça silenciosa. Os músculos do kitsune nem se enrijeceram. Era inútil, colocaria um ponto final em tudo aquilo em apenas alguns segundos._

_-Quem eu sou...? Não seja ridículo! Como se eu me escondesse na pele de alguém. Sou Otoyo, seu futuro mest-_

_-Chega de brincadeiras, Koronue. O teatrinho foi interessante, mas já encheu a paciência, sabe..._

_A pressão em seu pescoço cessou de imediato. Observou o youkai sem expressão alguma no rosto e de repente, de dentro do corpo daquele demônio, saiu um corvo tão negro quanto a noite eterna. Ele ergueu as asas e pousou em um galho enquanto Otoyo caia desfalecido sobre a terra. Em pouco tempo, os restos mortais foram desaparecendo lentamente, até restar nada._

_O corvo curvou a cabeça, como qualquer pássaro faria, todavia, quando abriu o bico, foram palavras que saíram._

_-Parabéns, Kurama. Devo dizer que estou... orgulhoso?_

_-Sua interpretação continua excelente. –Retorquiu – Mas o que estava fazendo aqui?_

_Os olhos da ave se fecharam enquanto a raposa se aproximava decidida. Os galhos que impediam a luz da lua de tocar o chão foram encolhendo, até que os dois pudessem apreciar todas as estrelas brilhantes do céu noturno._

_-Eu estava apenas impedindo que não fizesse nenhuma bobagem._

_-Não preciso ser protegido, sabe..._

_-Não mais! – Kurama poderia jurar que via um sorriso na cara do animal – Entenda, eu sei de cada coisa que faz, cada pequeno passo e não poderia deixá-lo morrer._

_-Se eu fosse morrer, seria por sua causa. –Retorquiu seco._

_-Seria por incompetência sua, provaria estar tão bobão quanto da primeira vez que o encontrei e nesse caso, a morte seria melhor. Ainda bem que não me decepcionou._

_O youko deu uma leve risada. Era sempre assim. Koronue estava sempre um passo à frente, quando começava a arquitetar algum plano, o outro já o tinha pronto. Além de ser bem melhor em manipulação._

_-Então, já planejava isso desde o começo. Criar um corpo de um idiota ninfomaníaco e me "proteger". – Falou casual._

_-Ah, eu não criei corpo nenhum. Simplesmente me apossei deste e como consumi muita energia, no momento em que me separei dele, desapareceu. Não tinha total controle sobre ele, entende? Por isso não pude refrear seus... impulsos, se é que me entende._

_O kitsune cruzou os braços e se sentou._

_-Para que tudo isso?_

_-Eu sabia que viria para cá e tentaria se libertar. Não faz bem reprimir o lado youkai, apenas evitei que jogasse sua vida pela janela._

_Kurama deu uma risada leve e balançou a cabeça. Ergueu seu braço num convite para a ave vir pousar em seu braço e disse:_

_-No final, eu sempre acabo em dívida com você e desta vez, é uma dívida eterna, não?_

_O corvo voou rasante sobre a relva até alcançar o braço forte do outro. O olhar que o pássaro lançava continha um misto de carinho e tristeza._

_-Cuide da sua vida para sempre, é o bastante para mim. A vida é o mais precioso tesouro, não importa qual forma tome._

_-Isso me lembra o dia em que morreu... –Disse baixinho._

_-Sim, eu me recordo. E acho que disse outra coisinha interessante para você..._

_"Não morra antecipadamente, eu vou para lá, você fica, então, viva"._

_A ave concordou com a cabeça e deu uma bicada carinhosa no pescoço do youko._

_-Adeus, se formos nos ver agora, será só na outra encarnação. –E bateu as asas para o alto, enquanto seu corpo dissolvia-se, virando apenas algumas penas negras que caiam sobre a terra._

_A raposa olhou para o céu melancólica. Esfregou os orbes dourados e se levantou. O peito ainda doía, mas ao mesmo tempo era abarrotado por uma enorme sensação de felicidade._

_-Obrigado por tudo... mestre. –Sussurrou ao vento enquanto seus lábios eram tomados por um sorriso terno._

_-_Kurama? –Chamou Hiei pela milésima vez.

O rapaz piscou atordoado e virou-se, encarando o companheiro que o observava estranhamente. Não costumava ficar fora do ar, era sempre atento, claro que o koorime estranharia sua "ausência".

_-_Sim? –Tentou sorrir.

_-_O que você ia falar? Aquilo...?

O Kitsune somente balançou a cabeça enquanto ouvia o som de vozes conhecidas se aproximando. Alegres e vibrantes, seus amigos corriam na direção deles. Estavam todos juntos e em paz, finalmente. Era o que importava. Pousou a mão no ombro do outro de forma amistosa e fechou os olhos.

_-_Nada, esqueça.

_-_Mas...

_-_Não é importante. Eu derrotei Otoyo, só isso que precisa saber. Deixe que o passado fique com isso.

_-_Está bem. –Concordou Hiei um tanto contrariado.

_-_E AÍII, BAIXINHO! – Exclamou Yusuke enquanto dava um enorme tapa nas costas do pequeno youkai.

Os olhos escarlates se estreitaram em fúria uma segunda vez naquele dia e se virou com os caninos arreganhados.

_-_Vai pagar por isso, seu humano idiota!

_-_Huhu! Estou morreeeendo de medo, tam-pi-nha!

_-_Vocês dois, não briguem! –Gritou Keiko com certo nervosismo a se aproximar do grupo.

E lá vinham eles também, andando vagarosos e envolvidos pela presença um do outro, como um casal de namorados deveria ser. Hiei piscou ao ver a querida irmã tão próxima ao idiota de cabelo laranja. Sua atenção foi tomada pelos dedos entrelaçados e o braço que envolvia o quadril da garota de jeito audacioso.

Perigoso... Muito perigoso. Kuwabara não devia possuir um pingo de amor à vida.

_-_Tire... Suas... Patas... Asquerosas... Dela... AGORA! – Disse entre os dentes

Uma gostosa gargalhada pôde ser ouvida. Virou-se para Urameshi, que se apoiava no ombro de Keiko e com a outra mão segurava a barriga com força. Rapidamente limpou os olhos lacrimejantes e uma expressão marota dominou seu rosto.

_-_Quando o baixinho arrumar uma namorada, de tão ciumento que ele é, a coitada vai ter que ser presa com correntes!

Hiei trincou os dentes e envolveu a empunhadura da katana com os dedos pequenos, porém firmes. Deixou que o pé direito deslizasse discretamente para frente, num esboço de posição de batalha. Os outros somente arregalaram os orbes, divididos entre o cômico e a apreensão. Rezaram silenciosos para que a morte daqueles dois impulsivos demorasse a chegar.

_-_Quem vai ser acorrentado aqui é você e esse cara de cabelo esquisito!

_-_Ei! Eu não tenho cabelo esquisito! –Exclamou Kuwabara ofendido.

_-_Talvez enquanto John Travolta e seus topetes estiveram na moda, seu cabelo fosse o mais bonito de todos!

O koorime sentiu os olhares inquisitórios queimando sobre si, mas Botan respondeu por ele, com as bochechas a tornarem-se vermelhas novamente.

_-_Ahn... Eu forcei-o a ver um dos filmes de John Travolta.

Yusuke somente elevou uma das sobrancelhas, com a cabeça pendendo para o lado. De supetão, um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seu rosto enquanto os olhos brilhavam em deboche.

_-_Não sabia que era fã desse tipo de coisa, tampinha, além do John Travolta. Digo, sobre dois homens acorrentados e mandar brasa!

_-_EU NÃO GOSTO DESSE TIPO DE COISA! –Urrou ferroz.

_-_Sinto muito, mas primeiro de abril já passou!

_-_Vai ter uma ÓTIMA ESTADIA NO INFERNO! –E partiu para o ataque.

Kurama se limitou a dar alguns passos para o lado, de forma que os lutadores pudessem ter espaço o suficiente para brigar. Mirou o horizonte e suspirou, contente. As pálpebras se fecharam enquanto a promessa silenciosa surgia em sua mente.

As coisas iam e vinham, era o seu fluxo natural e nada poderia mudar.

A vida era a coisa mais preciosa que poderia ganhar, sabia. Por este motivo, iria aproveitar o doce presente de Kourone.

**FIM**

**N/a: Não sei se era o fim que esperavam XD Ficou totalmente idiota, mas queria deixar essa fanfic tão melancólica com um final alegrinho. Levem em conta que escrever humor não é minha especialidade (gota).**

**Realmente quero agradecer a todos que acompanharam a fic, de coração e que deixaram review no último capítulo (Imouto, ****Shampoo-chan e Satsume****). Não têm idéia do quanto isso é importante para mim, me deixa muito feliz e empolgada para escrever.**

**Dark Side acabou, mas vou continuar escrevendo. Aprendi bastante coisa com essa fic, e estou triste por ter dado um fim nessa história. A idéia original era mostrar um Kurama não-bonzinho, porque não creio naquela gentileza toda dele... De qualquer forma, mesmo que não tenha atingido meus objetivos iniciais, estou feliz com o resultado final.**

**Detalhe curioso da fic: durante sua escrita, acabei mudando de casal favorito, comecei a realmente gostar de Kurama e Koronue... Mas é uma fic Hiei e Kurama XP, por isso pretendi deixar com que o Koronue pelo menos tivesse um lugar especial no coração do youko.**

**No final... Eu estou realmente triste por dar um ponto final. Mas nada dura para sempre, certo?**

**Muita boa sorte para todos que acompanharam a história!**

**Obrigada novamente! E até a próxima!**

**Beijos,**

**Kiki (fic terminada dia 4 de maio de 2005)**


End file.
